Prima Note
by Mila B
Summary: Na Idade Média as noivas pagavam um tributo ao Senhor Feudal com o seu desvirginamento na noite de núpcias. Era a vez de Ginevra pagar sua dívida. Completa.
1. Pagamento

**_Sinopse:_** Na Idade Média as noivas pagavam um tributo ao Senhor Feudal com o seu desvirginamento na noite de núpcias. Era a vez de Ginevra pagar sua dívida.

**_Obs:_** Eu li sobre isso num livro de história, mas alguns consideram isso uma lenda. Eu não duvido de nada.

**_Obs2:_** O nome do tributo se chamava Prima Note.

**_Obs3:_** Reviews são sempre bem-vindos! Hihi.

.

.

**_Prima Note_**

Ginevra observava o campo com uma expressão sem vida, tentando esconder o nervosismo que lhe corroia o peito. Queria que a carroça velha andasse, se possível, ainda mais devagar.

O insistente sacolejo causado pela estrada de chão batido e irregular parecia acompanhar as batidas descompassadas do seu coração. O castelo do Senhor Feudal tornava-se a cada minuto maior e mais assustador.

Ali pagaria a dívida, o tributo exigido às mulheres pelo casamento. Virgindade.

Mesmo que achasse isso um absurdo. Mesmo que seu maior desejo fosse se entregar a Harry Potter e somente a ele, seu querido e doce amor e agora marido, não podia reclamar. Era somente uma mulher, uma serva. Servos obedeciam e pagavam seus impostos, a vida era assim. Simples e objetiva.

A carroça parou e as portas do castelo se abriram. Desceu da carruagem e se obrigou a seguir em frente, fitando o chão, tensa e envergonhada demais para encarar os olhares que lhes eram lançados.

Nunca havia visto o Senhor daquelas terras. Era de outro feudo e se mudara no dia anterior, logo depois do casamento humilde com Harry. Não sabia se ele era gordo, bonito, perverso ou bondoso. Só sabia que era considerado um grande guerreiro.

Uma mulher conduziu-a a um quarto onde a banhou e vestiu. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ginevra não se sentiu como uma miserável, mas sim como uma dama. Mas era passageiro, sabia. Estava ali para satisfazer seu Senhor, e depois ir embora para não mais voltar.

Não era uma iludida, tinha 18 anos e uma contínua vida de trabalho e penitência pela frente. Sua recompensa seria a vida eterna no paraíso de Deus.

A mulher disse para aguardar no quarto. Logo seu senhor apareceria. Ginevra agradeceu e sentou-se para esperar. Levou um susto ao ver-se refletida num vidro muito estranho. Parecia arte do diabo, como poderia estar presa num vidro?

Levantou-se e ficou de frente para a estrutura de vidro. Tocou na superfície, analisando cada um dos seus traços. Seria mesmo ela? Nunca havia parado para ver a própria aparência. Não era bem quisto pela Igreja que uma mulher se preocupasse com isso.

Passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos longos e flamejantes, tão diferentes dos cabelos opacos e escuros dos outros. Reparou nas sardas que lhe pintavam o rosto branco, dispersas e delicadas. Tocou os lábios, vermelhos e grossos, mesmo que levemente secos.

Desceu a mão pelo corpo, tocando primeiro a cintura fina e depois os seios fartos, apalpando-os. Nunca tinha tido coragem para tocar a si própria. Era proibido, tentação do demônio.

Mas agora, olhando para própria imagem, não conseguia evitar. Era culpa do vidro, era certamente enfeitiçado.

Quando levantou os olhos para o rosto de novo, levou um susto ao visualizar mais alguém atrás de si. Não olhou para trás, continuou olhando o homem pelo vidro encantado. Ele era belo, tinha cabelos loiros muito claros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, olhos cinza com um toque de azul brilhante. Era alto com músculos bem delineados. Sua expressão era séria, inexpressiva. Ginevra sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.

Ele começou a andar muito lentamente, sua imagem no espelho tornando-se cada vez mais próxima. Ginevra continuou parada, olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos misteriosos, entorpecida.

O homem finalmente a alcançou, abraçando-a pela cintura e encostando os lábios no pescoço pálido. Ginevra sentiu-se tonta com o toque frio, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando-o deslizar a boca pela pele descoberta do pescoço e do ombro.

Ele subiu a mão da cintura até seus peitos, no mesmo trajeto que ela havia feito há segundos atrás. A diferença é que agora um calor pecaminoso acompanhava o movimento. Ele desceu a outra mão para uma das coxas, subindo o vestido com certa ânsia.

Ela sentiu a mão dele apertar-lhe o seio e a parte interna da coxa e não se pode impedir de gemer, nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo. Era bom, era prazeroso. Propavelmente errado.

Ele virou-a para si num movimento rápido e desconcertante, deixando Ginevra ainda mais atordoada. Ele olhou para ela por um segundo e, segurando uma alça do vestido fino e frágil, rasgou-o com um puxão forte.

Instintivamente, encolheu-se, suas bochechas corando por estar nua na frente daquele homem. Mas antes que o fizesse, ele a abraçou e sussurrou:

- Não tenha medo... – A voz arrastada e rouca tocando-lhe a pele como uma chama quente e sensual. – Você vai gostar. – Disse, e começou a arrastá-la para a cama, sem pressa.

Ele a deitou na cama e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, depois desceu para os seios. Demorou-se um pouco ali, fazendo Ginevra arfar extasiada. Começou a descer novamente, passando os lábios gelados pela barriga lisa e quente, que se contraiu involuntariamente.

Ele levantou e olhou para Ginevra. Rosto ainda sem uma expressão definida. Sem tirar os olhos dela, retirou a própria camisa. Ginevra admirou o peito e o abdômen definido de seu Senhor por alguns instantes, desejando tocá-los, senti-los perto de si, mas o nervosismo a mantinha deitada na cama, submissa.

Ele terminou de tirar a roupa ao mesmo tempo em que o sol escondia-se atrás de uma colina. A penumbra da noite envolvendo o quarto, transformando o homem numa sombra enigmática. Ele deitou-se sobre Ginevra novamente.

Ele roubou mais um beijo dela, mal a deixando respirar. Ginevra estava nervosa e muito tensa, seus músculos contraídos, seu corpo duro. Percebendo a rigidez da garota, o homem começou a tocá-la de forma delicada e suave. As mãos grandes e geladas percorrendo cada pedaço de pele exposta que podia alcançar, causando tremores na ruiva.

Ela sentiu ele tocar a parte mais interna de sua intimidade, fazendo movimentos circulares no sem ponto sensível. Era quase torturante, provocante demais, lento demais. Aos poucos aquelas carícias fizeram o corpo de Ginevra relaxar, seu coração bater um pouco mais devagar.

O homem afastou as pernas de Ginevra e, antes de penetrá-la com força, grudou a boca dela com a sua. Quando ela sentiu algo grande e grosso completá-la, um gemido dolorido escapou-lhe entre os beijos. Sentia dor, muita dor, como se algo dentro dela houvesse rasgado, fazendo-a sangrar.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ela quando fez um movimento com o quadril. Ginevra contraiu-se novamente, um choro preso na garganta. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha. Seu Senhor rapidamente beijou a lágrima.

- Shhhhh... – Ele fez, acariciando a bochecha sardenta dela. – A dor vai passar. Só relaxe. – A voz dele era carinhosa. – Confie em mim.

Ginevra não sabia como poderia confiar em alguém que estava lhe causando tanta dor, mas algo na voz dele fez com que ela consentisse com a cabeça. Ele começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem vagarosamente. Ela abraçou-se fortemente nele, cravando as unhas nas costas musculosas, tentando transmitir um pouco do que estava sentindo. Ele gemeu quando sangue escorreu pelas unhas de Ginevra e aumentou um pouco o ritmo. Ela percebeu que ele não conseguiria manter o controle por muito mais tempo.

Como esperado, ele começou a penetrá-la com mais força e velocidade. A dor aumentou, mas ao mesmo tempo, Ginevra começava a sentir algo diferente misturado a sensação ruim. Um antagonismo cruel, mas delicioso.

Quando o primeiro gemido de prazer da ruiva espalhou-se pelo quarto, ele perdeu o resto do controle e passou a fazer movimentos cada vez mais fortes, rápidos, intensos, quase desesperados. Os gemidos dele misturando-se com os dela.

Ginevra nunca pensou que pudesse sentir algo como aquilo. Algo tão bom não poderia ser certo. Era, sem dúvidas, algum tipo de pecado. Os sermões que ouvia diziam que a vida terrena não devia transmitir prazer, somente a vida espiritual. Iria para o inferno por estar sentindo aquilo? Naquele momento, quis mandar todos os padres para o inferno, nem que por isso acabasse indo junto.

Começou, então, a sentir algo inexplicável espalhando-se pelo corpo, uma fúria, um desejo, uma ânsia por mais, mais e mais. Queria sentir tudo ao máximo, queria morrer de prazer e êxtase. Começou a arquear o quadril e movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo que o loiro.

Ele a beijou com sofreguidão, tentando abafar os gemidos incontroláveis que os dois soltavam. Pareciam ter entrado em sintonia, como se fossem agora verdadeiramente um. Mesmo que ainda sentisse certo desconforto durante os movimentos impetuosos e lascivos, a sensação incrível que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo era incomparavelmente maior.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e suados. Nos últimos momentos, ele passou a penetrá-la num ritmo frenético, quase inalcançável. Um calor passou entre os dois, como uma lava de desejo enlouquecedor. Com um último gemido alto e cansado, Ginevra sentiu o néctar esparramando-se para dentro de si.

O homem caiu esgotado sobre ela. Os cabelos molhados tocando-lhe os olhos.

- Sua dívida está paga. – Ele murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se mais uma vez. – Mas eu não conseguiria deixá-la ir tão cedo...

Ginevra também não queria voltar naquele momento. A noite mal havia começado...

.

.

A mesma carroça velha a levaria de volta. Olhou para o castelo e suspeitou ver um vulto loiro numa janela, mas a luz forte da manhã ofuscava-lhe a vista.

Subiu no coche e viu o castelo diminuir aos poucos. Era hora de voltar para a realidade. Voltar para seu marido, para sua dura vida de trabalho.

As próximas noites seu corpo seria de Harry Potter. Porém, agora, suspeitava que seu coração não mais pertencesse ao marido.

Suspirou, mais uma vez desejando que a carroça velha andasse, se possível, ainda mais devagar.


	2. Nova Vida

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertence, mesmo que eu queira desesperadamente o Draco para mim.

**_N/A:_** Bem, depois de algumas reviews pedindo por uma continuação, minha mente começou a fervilhar em idéias e não pude impedir meus dedos de trabalharem X) Então aí está: _Prima Note _foi promovida a Long-Fic! Espero que gostem! Abraços!

.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Nova Vida**_

Ginevra olhou para o horizonte mais uma vez. Somente para vislumbrar o castelo distante e grandioso.

Desviou o olhar e voltou a colher o trigo. Tinha essa mania boba agora. Em qualquer momento de distração, pegava-se admirando o castelo nostalgicamente, imaginando se seu Senhor estaria nele. O que estaria fazendo. O que estaria pensando.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos indesejados. O que ela esperava? Que ele estivesse pensando nela? Riu de si mesma e tentou se concentrar no trabalho. O sol forte queimava sua pele branca, mas havia muito trabalho a fazer para se preocupar com as dores de cabeça e a sede que sentia.

Já haviam transcorrido seis meses desde que se casara com Harry, desde que se entregara a seu Senhor. Agora sabia o nome dele. Draco Malfoy, filho único de uma família nobre e rica. Dono de extensas terras férteis, era o que Harry lhe contara.

Harry era um bom marido. Trabalhador dedicado, além de extremamente religioso. Nunca a tocava mais que o necessário, para não pecar e ofender a Deus, dizia. Na cama, jamais a deixava tirar toda a roupa, exatamente como a igreja recomendava. Sexo somente para a reprodução era a lei.

Ginevra não se conformava com isso. Já havia experimentado do fruto proibido, queria aproveitar mais daquilo. Com uma vida tão sofrida como a que levavam, por que não sentir um pouco de prazer à noite? Por que Deus criou aquilo se iria proibir depois?

Draco Malfoy não se preocupou em trazer o pecado àquele quarto naquela noite cheia de luxúria e desejos. Ah! Como queria se sentir amada e desejada como daquela vez. Até já tentara seduzir Harry, mas ele a afastara e a acusara de querer corrompê-lo, de querer levar ambos para o inferno. Bem, se aquilo a levaria ao inferno, então já tinha passagem garantida para tal.

Passou a mão na testa, afastando o suor que insistia em cair-lhe aos olhos e sem querer admirou o castelo novamente. Não poderia ficar se iludindo por muito mais tempo se quisesse permanecer sã. Estava traindo o marido em pensamentos, desejando que à noite, quando ele a tocava de maneira casta e reservada, fosse Draco Malfoy arrancando seu vestido e a tomando com paixão.

Talvez por isso não houvesse engravidado ainda. Harry queria muitos filhos, para que tivessem mais ajuda no plantio e na colheita. Mas ela parecia uma mulher seca, incapaz de atender ao desejo do marido.

Perdida em pensamentos, não reparou num homem que se aproximava a cavalo. Somente quando ele estava quase em cima dela, levantou o olhar e encarou o cavaleiro com curiosidade. Ele desceu da montaria e se aproximou dela com o peito estufado.

- Senhorita Ginevra? – Ele inquiriu pomposamente. A ruiva piscou algumas vezes, surpresa por ele saber seu nome.

- Sim, eu mesma. – Respondeu, estreitando os olhos devido à luz solar.

- Tenho ordens para levá-la ao castelo. – Ele falou como se decretasse uma sentença de morte. O estômago de Ginevra revirou e, subitamente, a dor de cabeça pareceu-lhe insuportável. – Você trabalhará no castelo, ao invés de no campo. Vá para casa e apronte suas coisas. Alguém virá buscá-la no final da tarde.

Ginevra olhou o homem subir no cavalo sem conseguir raciocinar direito, mas antes que ele se afastasse, obrigou-se a falar alguma coisa.

- Mas e o meu marido? – Exclamou, ainda tentando digerir a informação, milhares de perguntas brotando-lhe à mente.

- Você é casada? – O homem pareceu analisá-la. - Bem, não importa. Ordens são ordens. Esteja pronta antes do anoitecer.

E partiu. Ginevra permaneceu olhando para o homem até ele sumir de vista. Por que isso agora? Por que ela? Será que seu Senhor queria vê-la novamente?

Não, que absurdo sequer cogitar essa hipótese, ele provavelmente nem se lembrava mais dela. A explicação mais lógica era que o castelo estava precisando de novos empregados e ela, por acaso, havia sido selecionada. Tentou convencer a si mesma, mesmo achando improvável uma seleção ter sido realizada.

Perturbada demais para continuar a colheita, recolheu as duas cestas cheias e rumou para a pequena casa de madeira e chão batido que dividia com Harry. O que ele diria sobre isso? Permitiria que ela simplesmente partisse? Teria permissão para visitá-lo?

Talvez o sol escaldante e as dores de cabeça tivessem lhe causado alucinações. É, um delírio momentâneo. Fazia mais sentido.

Com tal pensamento entrou em casa e começou a preparar o almoço. Quando Harry chegou já estava certa que havia sonhado com tudo aquilo – era possivelmente o Diabo lhe pregando uma peça - e nem se deu ao trabalho de contar nada ao marido, muito menos arrumar qualquer trouxa de roupas e utensílios.

Mas, quando uma carroça chegou antes do pôr do sol para levá-la, Ginevra finalmente compreendeu que não havia imaginado nada. Aquilo era _muito_ real.

.

.

Ginevra sentiu uma estranha sensação de _Deja Vú_ enquanto a carroça, dessa vez não tão velha, rumava em direção ao castelo. Mas agora nenhum pensamento coerente passava-lhe pela mente. Não tinha nem mesmo a sensação reconfortante de saber o _porquê_ de ir ao castelo, diferente da outra vez. Tudo bem, iria trabalhar lá, mas não havia sentido para tal, havia? Ou estaria fazendo tempestade em copo d'água?

Talvez estivesse exagerando no espanto. Draco Malfoy estava precisando de novos empregados, Draco Malfoy arranjara novos empregados. Simples e fácil. Nenhum motivo em _especial_, como uma voz mental insistente insinuava. Nenhum motivo como ele estar com _saudades_ dela.

Esfregou os olhos, inconformada consigo mesma, por estar se iludindo dessa maneira. Uma serva apaixonada por seu Senhor! Ridículo. Era motivo de risos.

Bem, Harry definitivamente não deu risada quando o cocheiro bateu à porta e disse que ele acabara de perder a esposa. Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas Harry sempre tivera um raciocínio rápido. As palavras do marido, possesso e enciumado, ainda lhe doíam no peito _"Você o seduziu, não é mesmo? Assim como tenta me seduzir toda a noite! Sua... Sua pecadora! Suma da minha casa!"_

Era chocante o que um homem bom, trabalhador e pacato como Harry podia dizer num momento de raiva. Ginevra percebeu que ele lutava para não chorar enquanto praticamente a expulsava de casa.

Ele nunca a perdoaria, certo? Será que ele acreditava nas próprias palavras? Bem, se tudo o que os padres diziam era verdade, então ela era uma tremenda pecadora. Riu de si mesma, desde quando questionava a palavra dos padres? Eles transmitiam os ensinamentos dos céus, não é mesmo? Por que então esses ensinamentos pareciam tão errados? Tão exagerados?

O sol começava a esconder-se atrás das colinas quando Ginevra entrou no castelo pela porta dos empregados. Uma mulher gorda e simpática, segurando uma colher de madeira apareceu para recebê-la.

- Oh, você deve ser a mocinha nova da limpeza! – Exclamou ela, apertando uma das bochechas de Ginevra. – Meu nome é Papoula Pomfrey, sou a cozinheira, mas também entendendo bastante sobre ervas e poções curativas. Se ficar doente, pode contar comigo.

Ginevra sorriu e agradeceu pela preocupação. A mulher levou-a até um quarto simples e pequeno perto da cozinha, ao lado de vários outros quartinhos destinados aos empregados. Depois mostrou o local de tudo que Ginevra iria precisar para trabalhar, como esfregões, baldes, sabões, vassouras.

- Acomode-se e depois suba para limpar o andar superior. O Senhor Malfoy já deve estar chegando da cavalgada vespertina e gosta de encontrar o quarto arrumado e o banho pronto. Certifique-se disso. – E foi em direção a cozinha para preparar o jantar.

O estômago de Ginevra deu cambalhotas. Entrar naquele quarto novamente? Era a última coisa que desejava. Relembrar todas as sensações daquela noite quando estava tão perto do seu Senhor. Correu para buscar o material de serviço e subiu apressada, antes que o retornasse. Não queria que ele aparecesse enquanto ela estava limpando o quarto. Provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco se isso acontecesse.

Limpou o quarto o mais rápido possível e preparou o banho molhando-se toda no processo, de tão trêmula que estava. Maldição! Maldição! Controle-se Ginevra, gritava para si mesmo. Sentiu um alívio tremendo quando terminou a tarefa a tempo de ninguém aparecer.

Saiu sorrateiramente, um pouco distraída pelo alívio. Porém, levou um choque quando viu um homem loiro e alto subindo as escadas sem pressa. Estacou no meio do caminho, cogitando a hipótese de pular a grade de segurança que impedia que algum desastrado caísse no andar térreo. Com o coração aos saltos, permaneceu parada e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto sob a cascata vermelha de fios. As bochechas pinicando indicavam que não diferiam muito da cor dos cabelos.

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se e ela percebeu que ele parou quase a sua frente encarando-a. Não arriscou um olhar - com medo de encarar aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos que não lhe saíam da mente - nem mesmo quando ele voltou a andar e bateu a porta do quarto ao entrar.

As pernas de Ginevra cederam e ela teve que se apoiar a grade para poder respirar. Mesmo sem perceber estivera prendendo a respiração, nervosa demais até para isso. Um pouco menos trêmula, desceu depressa as escadas e pediu um chá calmante para Papoula.

_Teria ele a reconhecido?_


	3. Pequenos Gestos

_**Disclaimer: **__Eu amo a J.K, porque ela inventou o Draco _

_**N/A: **__Vocês foram tão lindas, deixando reviews, fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando a continuação de Prima Note! A aprovação de você é fundamental, estou aberta a todos os tipos de críticas! Espero que continuem curtindo e deixando suas opiniões! Abraços!_

_Um abraço especial para __Blair, Rikay, Srt Felton! Pois não dá para mandar e-mail respondendo suas reviews! Beijos, beijos!_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Pequenos Gestos**_

Ginevra deitou na cama estreita e puxou o ar com força. Agora, sozinha, podia refletir sobre tudo que estava lhe atormentando desde que recebera o comunicado que se mudaria para o castelo. Estava mais calma e, ao pensar mais coerentemente, não havia motivos para tanta agitação. Ela estava ali para trabalhar. _Só _para trabalhar.

Draco Malfoy não queria mais nada com ela. Por Deus, ele é um nobre cheio de prestígio, não se lembraria, nem se importaria com servos. Ele cobrara o tributo, ela pagara, agora estavam quites. Ele mesmo provou isso quando a ignorou no corredor. Ou _quase_ ignorou, porque Ginevra sentiu o olhar dele queimar sobre ela. Mas isso não significava nada. Um mísero olhar.

Devia esquecer, sabia. Não podia continuar pecando dessa maneira, desejando ser tomada nos braços de um homem que nem seu marido era. Antes fora diferente, ela estava pagando uma dívida, não podia fugir daquilo. Mas agora estava livre para ordenar seus próprios pensamentos e afastar a tentação. _Será_?

Ginevra levantou cedo no dia seguinte e tratou de limpar todo o piso térreo do castelo. Manter a mente ocupada, sempre. Era mais seguro. Deus! Se os padres soubessem o conflito interno que a atormentava, ou pior, se descobrissem sobre os sonhos eróticos e torturantes que a amofinaram durante toda a noite, queimariam e costurariam sua intimidade **¹**. Talvez ela merecesse, mas fora tão bom, pensou, lembrando-se dos toques gelados de seu Senhor, dos seus lábios percorrendo seus seios e descendo, descendo...

Balançou a cabeça horrorizada, esfregando o chão com mais força. Não podia continuar com isso. Era insensato, pecaminoso. O que faria quando visse Draco Malfoy de novo? Por Deus, acabaria perdendo o controle. Ela não deveria estar ali, deveria estar com seu marido, ajudando nas plantações e cozinhando suas refeições modestas.

Terminou o serviço e seguiu para a cozinha, estava faminta, não comia nada desde dia anterior. Papoula já preparava o almoço com ajuda de outras duas senhoras e uma moça, não tão simpáticas quanto Papoula. Mais tarde ficaria sabendo que as três haviam feito votos de silêncio.

- Ginevra, querida, poderia me dar uma mãozinha com a louça? Estou tão atrasada... – Disse Papoula, indo de um lado para o outro na cozinha, num ritmo frenético.

Ginevra olhou pela enorme janela da cozinha e viu dois homens sob um tipo de quiosque aberto, fatiando um javali, arrancando o couro e os órgãos internos.

- Javali? Mas por que tanta carne?

- Oh, você não sabe? – Ginevra balançou a cabeça, enquanto ensaboava um prato gorduroso. – O Senhor Malfoy terá visitas hoje. Uns nobres das terras vizinhas. Aparecem de vez em quando sabe. Recomendo não perambular sozinha depois que eles chegarem.

Ginevra lançou um olhar intrigado à Papoula, que apenas voltou sua atenção para a comida.

Não era permitido falar mal dos nobres. A relação entre os senhores e os servos era bem prática: os servos trabalhavam enquanto os senhores feudais lhes garantiam proteção, em caso de guerras, e abrigo, no caso de calamidade. Era uma relação fidedigna. Os servos não podiam simplesmente ficar falando mal dos senhores pelas costas, Ginevra sabia disso, por isso não insistiu.

- O javali é enorme! Quem o caçou?

- Oh! O senhor Malfoy, certamente. É um grande caçador, muito astuto e aguerrido, dizem. Há pouco voltou da caça – Oh, como pude me esquecer! – Papoula desesperou-se. – Ginevra, pegue uma bacia de água quente, panos e ataduras e corra para a sala de estar do Senhor Malfoy! Ele voltou machucado, veja bem. Estava sangrando! Como pude me esquecer. O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Xispa!

Ginevra olhava atônita para Papoula, abrindo e fechando a boca sem encontrar o que falar.

- Mas... Por que não pode ser outra pessoa, digo... Eu não-

- Porque você está livre no momento, vamos logo de uma vez, garota!

Ginevra saiu aos tropeços da cozinha, tentando manter o equilíbrio sob as pernas trêmulas e se esforçando para não derrubar a bacia com água. Caminhou até a porta fechada da sala de estar e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Não pode ser tão ruim assim, pensou. Ele nem a havia reconhecido antes, não falara nada, nem fizera nada. Não seria diferente agora. A mente de Ginevra trabalhava desesperadamente, buscando por mais e mais argumentos. Rendida, bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

Entrou de cabeça baixa, murmurando um "Com licença" e então levantou o olhar para o recinto. O coração de Ginevra falhou uma batida quando seus olhos castanhos chocolate se encontraram com os azuis gelo de Draco Malfoy, sentado numa poltrona, olhando-a. Porém, ele mantinha o rosto inexpressivo e o olhar indecifrável, o mesmo olhar dúbio que parecia acompanhá-lo em qualquer ocasião. Até naquela noite a seis meses atrás.

Ginevra avançou um passo, mas acabou tropeçando e derramando um pouco de água. As bochechas sardentas coraram violentamente e o nervosismo aumentou, pois Draco Malfoy continuava a encará-la diretamente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ginevra finalmente reparou no corte profundo numa das pernas do homem, do qual escorria um sangue vermelho fogo, destoante da pele marfim.

Não querendo prolongar mais aquele momento, Ginevra cobriu o espaço entre eles e ajoelhou-se frente à perna machucada de Malfoy. Sem olhá-lo no rosto, molhou o pano na água morna e começou a limpar o ferimento. Xingou-se mentalmente por não conseguir controlar as mãos trêmulas e vacilantes, demonstrando toda a tensão e nervosismo por estar tão perto, perto a ponto de sentir o cheiro amadeirado da pele de Malfoy, misturado ao suor da caçada.

Ao terminar de limpar o sangue, Ginevra preparou-se para colocar as ataduras quando sentiu o pulso ser envolvido pela mão álgida de Malfoy. O coração de Ginevra, já descompassado, tentou saltar pela boca ao olhar chocada para a cena.

- Você não precisa tremer tanto. – A voz arrastada e calma de Draco Malfoy ecoou pelo ambiente. Ginevra arriscou um olhar para cima, mergulhando novamente nas íris frias e impassíveis do loiro. Sem dizer nada, ele puxou a mão trepidante da ruiva e levou o dedo indicador dela até a boca, chupando-o sedutoramente.

Ginevra fechou os olhos e soltou um breve gemido, um frio cortante percorrendo-lhe toda a espinha. Draco Malfoy continuava a fitá-la como se tentasse gravar cada linha do rosto de Ginevra.

- Melhor? – Ele perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas erguida. Ginevra corou furiosamente e assentiu. Ele largou a mão lentamente e Ginevra, ainda meio entorpecida pelo momento, terminou de cuidar do machucado.

.

.

O que foi aquilo? Perguntava-se atordoada, enquanto terminava de ajudar Papoula na cozinha. Milhares de perguntas zuniam pelos ouvidos de Ginevra. Draco Malfoy é tão difícil de ler, pensava, ao lembrar-se dos olhos enigmáticos e da expressão neutra cravada em suas feições refinadas e aristocráticas. Teria sido bem mais fácil se ele a tivesse ignorado como da outra vez. Não teria nada para alimentar as teorias desconexas e improváveis que se formavam sob os cabelos muito rubros.

- Oh! Os Senhores já estão chegando! – Exclamou Papoula, fazendo Ginevra dar um pulo e quase derrubar um prato. – Olhe, lá no horizonte. Ainda bem que estamos quase prontas.

Ginevra assentiu distraidamente, fitando as figuras que se aproximavam a cavalo. Eram em número de sete, mas não pode distinguir muito mais que isso.

Muitos minutos depois, todo o almoço já estava pronto e a mesa na sala de jantar repleta de homens barulhentos e animados.

- Vá servir mais vinho, Ginevra. – Mandou Papoula.

- Ah, mas eu –

- Nada de, mas! Vamos logo com isso. – Papoula entregou o vinho à Ginevra. Ela não queria ter que entrar numa sala com oito homens alegres demais. Até então fora a outra garota que servira o vinho, antes de mandarem os pratos principais. Porém, a menina voltara chorando, alterada.

Ginevra não queria ter que ir lá e descobrir porque a jovem ficara naquele estado, mas não tinha outra opção.

Conforme se aproximava da sala de jantar, burburinhos de conversas e risadas iam aumentando até tornarem-se explosões altas e exageradas de sons e ruídos. O que era bom, pensou Ginevra, ninguém conseguiria ouvir as batidas desgovernadas de seu coração. Quando entrou no recinto, todos pararam de falar e olharam para a ruiva.

Chocada com a atenção de oito pares de olhos, Ginevra corou furiosamente pela segunda vez naquele dia e voltou a caminhar e servir o vinho nas taças já vazias.

- Mas isso aqui está ficando melhor que eu esperava. – Falou um dos homens, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário.

- É, Malfoy, que egoísmo da sua parte não compartilhar conosco suas belas posses nas outras vezes.

O tom malicioso era palpável, e os olhares e as risadas mal-intencionadas dirigidas diretamente para Ginevra. Malfoy era o único indiferente, que não mantinha sua atenção nos peitos e glúteos da ruiva. Ginevra se esforçava para terminar de servir o vinho ao invés de sair correndo par longe dali.

- Talvez nós possamos nos divertir mais tarde, ruiva. – O homem que Ginevra servia sugeriu com um olhar faminto, e enfiou a mão por baixo do vestido da ruiva, tentando apalpar qualquer pedaço de pele que conseguisse alcançar.

Os homens riram e Ginevra tentou se afastar, mas o homem a segurou pela coxa com força, rindo também.

- Solte ela, Nott. – A voz cortante e incisiva de Malfoy reverberou sobre as risadas buliçosas.

- Ora, Draco, é só uma serva. – Nott apontou.

- O que é isso, Malfoy, querendo exclusividade? – Outro debochou. Ginevra viu o lábio superior de Malfoy tremer, sem nem reparar que Nott insinuava a mão suada mais para cima.

- Eu disse para soltá-la _AGORA_! – Nott imediatamente retirou a mão, olhando para Malfoy com os olhos levemente arregalados. A voz do loiro parecera uma lâmina perigosa. Mesmo sem alterar a voz, a ênfase fria e irritada por trás das palavras fez com que todos cessassem as risadinhas maldosas.

- Calma, Draco, foi só uma brincadeira. – Falou um dos homens à mesa, soando constrangido.

- Mande servirem o almoço. – Malfoy ignorou o comentário, voltando ao seu tom indiferente, neutro, mas autoritário. Ginevra finalmente obedeceu a suas pernas e saiu dali o mais rápido possível, tomada por uma mistura intricada de emoções.

Impressionada? Muito. Agradecida? Imensamente. Por que ele a teria defendido, correndo o risco de causar animosidades entre os seus? Ao que tudo indicava, não havia feito o mesmo com a outra jovem chorosa. E por que nem ao menos lhe olhara desde que entrara na sala?

Ginevra não sabia mais o que pensar sobre Draco Malfoy. E ficou extremamente grata quando Papoula e as outras duas senhoras seguiram para servir o almoço, sem arrastá-la no processo.

_¹ Na Idade Média, se as mulheres se tocassem ou buscassem por qualquer tipo de prazer corporal, tinham o clitóris e a ponta dos seios queimados, e os grandes lábios costurados. Os garotos, se fossem encontrados se masturbando, tinham as palmas das mãos queimadas._


	4. Desejos

_**N/A:**_ _Oie flores!_ _Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, fico toda sorrisos cada vez que abro o e-mails e vejo uma nova review. Bem, como os capítulos têm sido curtinhos, prometo tentar ao máximo atualizar de novo no fim de semana! Bjos! ^.^_

_Um novo abraço especial para __Rikay e TATAH, obrigada por estarem acompanhando e mandando reviews! D _

_._

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Desejo**_

Ginevra resolveu que faria melhor para a própria sanidade não pensar mais em Draco Malfoy. Talvez até evitá-lo o máximo possível. Era errado o que sentia. Errado desejar tanto uma ilusão. Porque, mesmo que ele a quisesse, de alguma forma, não seria para nada além de levá-la para cama – e, diabos, como ela gostaria de sentir seu corpo pegar fogo nos braços de Malfoy.

Mas viver numa situação como essa seria algo totalmente inaceitável, a vida terrena devia ser desprezada em favor aos benefícios a serem alcançados pela vida nos céus. Não era isso que os padres diziam? Como podia permitir-se pecar tão descaradamente. Lúcifer em forma de Draco Malfoy estava tentando-a, só podia ser isso.

Ginevra balançou a cabeça, arrepiada, tentando afastar a imagem mental de Draco nu, envolto por chamas muito vermelhas, chamando-a. Por que ele tinha que ter um efeito tão grande sobre ela?

Distraída tirando água do poço, não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou em silêncio.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – Ginevra virou-se bruscamente, derrubando o balde no chão ao ver o dono da voz. – Humn... Você devia ser mais cuidadosa, ruiva.

Ginevra sentiu seu estômago revirar, percebendo que ele não estava se referindo ao balde, exatamente. As palavras de Papoula ecoaram em seus ouvidos _"O Senhor Malfoy terá visitas hoje. Uns nobres das terras vizinhas. Aparecem de vez em quando sabe. Recomendo não perambular sozinha depois que eles chegarem."_

- Eu acho melhor... Devem estar precisando de ajuda na... Eu vou-

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, garota. – Nott a segurou firmemente pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar. Ginevra olhou para os lados, tentando pensar numa maneira de escapar. Não havia ninguém por perto; o poço era a uma boa distância do castelo e, para piorar, duas grandes figueiras bloqueavam a visão de que olhasse do castelo para direção deles.

- Malfoy não está aqui para te proteger agora, é? Que peninha. – Nott falou com fingida preocupação, fazendo beiçinho, que foi logo substituído por um sorriso maldoso. – Acho que só resta nós aproveitarmos tal _privacidade_, huh?

O coração de Ginevra bombeou rápido e ela tentou se desvencilhar e correr, mas Nott a segurou forte e a arrastou até o tronco da grande figueira, pressionando o corpo contra o dela.

- Não, me largue, me largue – Oh, pare, por favor – Gritou, debatendo-se com toda a força que o pânico pode proporcionar.

- Não se faça de difícil. Você provavelmente faz isso com Malfoy todo dia, ou você quer que eu acredite que ele te defendeu daquela maneira por nada? – Riu-se, insinuando a mão por baixo do vestido de Ginevra, sugando-lhe o pescoço.

A cabeça de Ginevra girava e ela não conseguia pensar com muita clareza. A pressão a que estava sendo submetida contra a árvore machucava-lhe as costas e as mãos obscenas de Nott percorrendo-lhe o corpo também não ajudava muito a manter-se calma e pensar numa maneira de escapar daquele pesadelo. Fechou os olhos com força desejando que, ao menos, aquilo acabasse logo de uma vez, quando a pressão repentinamente cessou.

Abriu os olhos, considerando a hipótese de Nott não ser muito potente e ter feito o serviço sem que ela ao menos percebesse, mas o que viu fez a pulsação de Ginevra acelerar ainda mais.

Nott, com uma expressão raivosa, caído no chão, o nariz sangrando copiosamente enquanto ele tentava estancar o sangue com a mão. Em pé, perto dele, Draco Malfoy parecia querer matá-lo com um olhar assassino.

- Que porra foi essa Malfoy? Ficou louco? – Esbravejou Nott, levantando-se. – Você quer perder o apoio da minha família? Porque você está a um passo disso.

- _Você _é que devia estar preocupado em perder o meu apoio, _Theodore_. – Draco cuspiu. – Eu pensei ter sido bem claro no almoço sobre ficar longe dela, não pensei que precisaria repetir o aviso. – Sibilou perigosamente, levando uma mão a bainha da espada presa à cintura.

Ginevra puxou o ar com força e prendeu a respiração quando Nott imitou o movimento. Aquilo não podia ser real, estava sonhando, eventualmente acordaria e com sorte a primeira coisa que veria seria os cabelos desalinhados de Harry.

- Então é isso? Vai brigar comigo por causa de uma serva? Uma _mísera_ serva?

Malfoy apertou a mão na bainha da espada, os olhos semicerrados e faiscando crueldade.

- Não me provoque, Nott. _Você_, mais do que ninguém, sabe o que pode acontecer quando um Malfoy perde a paciência. – Draco falou, num sussurro, frio, baixo e cruel... Em seu estilo mais _perigoso_.

Ginevra esfregou os próprios braços, arrepiados pelo tom de Draco. Olhou para Nott e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo hesitante, esperava que ele pulasse no pescoço de Malfoy, ou algo parecido.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Malfoy. – Silvou, retomando a pose arrogante e partindo em direção ao castelo.

A posição de ataque de Draco se suavizou e os olhos, antes preenchidos pelo ódio, voltaram ao típico céu azul inexpressivo. Ele continuou parado, olhando para o nada enquanto Ginevra se aproximava, incerta do que fazer.

Como iria agradecê-lo? Com um simples, "obrigada e até a próxima"? Ou um "Uau, você é realmente bom intimidando as pessoas, te devo uma." Ridículo. Do jeito que estava nervosa seria incrível se conseguisse articular um monossílabo.

Parou ao ficar a centímetros de distância do loiro.

- Draco, eu... - Começou, levantando, inconscientemente, a mão para tocá-lo no rosto. Contudo, ele segurou o pulso de Ginevra e cravou o olhar nos olhos castanhos.

- Eu dispenso seus agradecimentos. – Cortou com frieza. – Volte logo para o castelo, já causou problemas demais. – Largou o pulso de Ginevra com um pouco de força, fazendo-a tropeçar para trás. – E não me chame de Draco.

Ginevra abriu a boca, sem saber como reagir. Sentiu como se tivesse uma pedra entalada na garganta. Com uma raiva queimando-lhe o corpo, deu as costas a Malfoy e correu de volta para o castelo.

Não sabia definir qual era o sentimento que predominava dentro de si. Mágoa, raiva, consternação, dúvida, confusão, tristeza. Sentia-se humilhada, descartada. Queria correr até desmaiar de cansaço, queria sumir, não quer ninguém, nunca mais. Sabia que estivera se iludindo Durante todo aquele tempo, só não esperava que suas ilusões fossem podadas de forma tão cruel e repentina.

.

.

- Que estranho eles estarem indo embora tão cedo. – Falou Papoula, olhando distraidamente pela janela, onde um grupo de sete homens partia a cavalo. – Eles geralmente ficam por uma semana e dessa vez ficaram só três dias.

- Uma _pena_. – Replicou Ginevra, não conseguindo reprimir o tom irônico. Ficou muito feliz em ver que Nott resolveu ir embora apenas dois dias depois de brigar com Malfoy. Pelo que pôde perceber, os dois haviam resolvido as diferenças, mesmo que de maneira hostil.

Pelo menos agora não teria que cuidar para onde ia sozinha. Ginevra continuou esfregando chão da cozinha, emburrada.

- Menina, você parece que quer rachar o chão esfregando desse jeito! O que você tem? – Exclamou Papoula.

- _Nada_. – Respondeu, seca, mas logo se arrependeu ao reparar na expressão magoada da cozinheira. Papoula não tinha culpa por Malfoy ser um completo insensível, afinal. – Desculpe, é só que... Tem umas coisas me atormentando.

- E essas coisas... Segredos?

Ginevra levantou-se e lavou as mãos, pensativa. – Pode-se dizer que sim.

Papoula puxou o ar com força, claramente entusiasmada com a idéia de ouvir algum segredo.

- Bem, se você não quiser contar... Eu entendo, sabe... Eu que sempre preparo chás para você e separo escondida um pouco da comida de primeira do Senhor Malfoy, não, por que você contaria para mim, Oh, mas se não puder contar eu entendo.

Ginevra revirou os olhos e sorriu divertida. Que figura, pensou. – É sobre o Senhor Malfoy.

Papoula virou-se para ela num movimento rápido, instigada, mas logo tratou de disfarçar a agitação. – E o que tem ele?

- Ele... Eu... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. – Falou num único fôlego, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Parecia ainda mais absurdo quando dito em voz alta. Papoula arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? Não vá me dizer que... Oh Deus! Mas isso é pecamin-

- Não, por favor, não diga isso! Eu já tenho a minha própria consciência para ficar me acusando todo o segundo por pensar nele.

Papoula trocou a expressão chocada por uma gentil, cheia de compaixão. – Ah, minha criança. Você é tão nova. Esqueça o Senhor Malfoy, sim? Eu sei que a noite que você teve com ele deve ter sido... Intensa, mas continuar a pensar nisso só vai te trazer sofrimento.

Ginevra olhou espantada para Papoula. – Como você sabe do... Ah-

- Eu vi você subindo para o quarto com Meccare, que Deus a tenha. Morreu há alguns dias, por isso você foi chamada, para substituí-la. – Ginevra assentiu, lembrando-se de como a mulher que a banhara naquele dia parecia velha e doente.

- Ele... Malfoy, ele já... Com outras servas? – Engasgou-se, as bochechas ficando rubras. Mas não pôde deixar escapar a oportunidade de saber se fora apenas mais uma.

- Se ele desvirginou outras meninas pelo tributo? – Ginevra assentiu, ansiosa. – Não, não. Veja bem, apenas alguns dias antes ele recebera esse feudo do pai dele, tornando-se um legítimo Senhor Feudal, e só alguém com esse título pode cobrar o tributo.

- E depois? Nesses seis meses? – Ginevra insistiu, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

- Oh, querida, ele esteve fora, numa disputa por terras nos últimos seis meses. Na verdade, logo que ele chegou e encontrou Meccare morta e o castelo precisando de uma nova serviçal mandou... – Subitamente Papoula interrompeu-se e torceu as mãos, nervosa. – É, então, está com fome? Acho que sobraram alguns biscoitinhos...

- Papoula! O que foi? O que ele mandou?

- Oh, está bem. – Falou Papoula, quase feliz pela insistência de Ginevra. – Ele mandou chamá-la, Ginevra Weasley sem exceções, ele disse, e no outro dia você estava aqui.

Ginevra segurou-se no balcão da pia, buscando por ar. Depois de seis meses longe a primeira coisa que ele fez quando voltou, foi chamá-la. Mas, por que agora ele a afastava sempre que podia? Que brincadeira de mau gosto era essa?

- Mas não se engane, querida. Você sabe o que ele provavelmente quer de você, não é?

Ginevra levantou o rosto para a expressão genuinamente preocupada no rosto de Papoula, perguntando-se se _ela _queria algo diferente com Draco Malfoy.


	5. Maçã

_**N/a:** Olá queridas! Só para agradecer às reviews - Lah Malfoy, TATAH, Rikay - muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando, e um grande abraço a todos que deixam suas opiniões! Espero que gostem do capítulo, ele está mas... Caliente! X) Bjos Bjos._

_**Obs:** A música usada nesse capítulo foi "Secret Smile" do Semisonic._

_**Obs2:**_ TATAH, desculpe a demora x)

**_Obs3:_** Reviews é sinônimo de inspiração! Não esqueçam, hhehueueue! :D

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Maçã_**

- Ginevra, querida, você poderia ir colher algumas maçãs para que eu faça uma torta? – Pediu Papoula, quando Ginevra entrou na cozinha.

-Ok.

Seguiu para os pomares sentindo-se estranhamente feliz. Já se passara duas semanas desde que Malfoy brigara com Nott, e desde então quase não o havia visto, ocupada com os próprios afazeres. Manter distância dos olhos gelados e ambíguos de Draco fez bem à Ginevra, que já não pensava mais tanto em tudo que acontecera; crente que ele não voltaria a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Não depois de quase matar um homem por minha causa, pensou, enquanto colhia uma maçã. Era estranho, agora que tinha a certeza que ele desistira de qualquer que fosse seu interesse nela, a consciência não pesava tanto quanto antes e o medo de topar com Draco em algum cômodo do castelo abrandara.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma pequena parte da consciência de Ginevra lamentava-se por não ter tido outras oportunidades de aproximação com o loiro. Parte essa que Ginevra afastava da mente com raiva. Não deveria pensar assim, mentalizava, tentando esconder a tristeza de si mesma.

Colocou mais algumas maçãs no cesto e, encantada com uma maçã particularmente vermelha, fechou os olhos levou-a à boca para uma mordida. Uma brisa morna com cheiro de grama fresca acariciou-lhe o rosto e Ginevra teve o pressentimento que aquele seria um dia agradável e bom. Sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, apreciando o gosto doce da fruta preenchendo-lhe a boca.

- Nunca vi alguém comer uma maçã com tanto gosto. – Uma voz arrastada ondulou através do vento. Ginevra sentiu o coração acelerar, e abriu os olhos, enquanto Draco Malfoy descia com elegância de um cavalo Andaluz preto. Então se lembrou que já era final de tarde, ele devia estar saindo para cavalgar quando a vira no pomar.

Ele se aproximou, parando a centímetros de distância e, com um olhar sedutor, cobriu a mão de Ginevra que segurava a maçã com a sua e levou-a à boca. Mordeu a fruta, fitando a ruiva com um brilho divertido no olhar. Ginevra, ainda um pouco surpresa, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Uma maçã como qualquer outra, no final das contas. – Draco disse, levemente decepcionado. Ginevra viu-se nervosa demais para falar alguma coisa que soasse coerente, então acabou apenas dando mais uma mordida na fruta e, sem perceber, um filete de suco escorreu por seus lábios rubros.

Malfoy desviou o olhar para a boca e tocou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. – Talvez... eu devesse provar diretamente da sua boca? – Perguntou, a voz baixa, aproximando-se.

Draco segurou o queixo de Ginevra e levantou-o lentamente. Ginevra sentiu todas as forças a abandonarem quando Draco se aproximou até que seus lábios estivessem a milímetros de se tocarem. Sentiu Draco _provar_ o suco em seu lábio, mas quando achou que ele iria beijá-la, ele afastou-se, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar indecifrável de quando a segurara nos braços seis meses atrás.

Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão fraca e por relembrar aquela noite.

- Pensei que estava chateado comigo. – Ginevra ouviu-se dizer e achou o comentário estúpido.

- E eu estou. – Ele falou, sério, virando-se e montando novamente. Ginevra olhou estupefata para Draco, mirando-a de cima do Andaluz, até ele sorrir para ela pela primeira vez. – A não ser que você venha comigo. – Disse, estendendo uma mão.

Encantada demais com o sorriso sincero e espontâneo para pensar no que estava fazendo, Ginevra estendeu a mão e a Draco a puxou para cima, posicionando-a sentada atrás dele.

- Segure-se firme. – Malfoy ordenou, e ela o abraçou com força, sentindo de perto o cheiro almíscar da pele pálida e a temperatura gelada do corpo atlético, à medida que a velocidade aumentava e um ventou forte ia de encontro ao seu rosto.

.

.

Pararam às margens de um de um largo rio numa clareira da floresta. A água refletia a luz do sol e era verde como a copa das árvores em volta. O barulho entorpecente de uma pequena queda d'água misturava-se aos farfalhar das folhas e ao canto alegre dos pássaros.

(N/a: http : / / ecoturismoembonito . files . wordpress . com / 2008 / 10 / pqe-cachoeiras . jpg)

Malfoy desceu do cavalo e estendeu as mãos para Ginevra, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto ela escorregava até o chão de grama fofa. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, em que Ginevra segurou o ar com força devido a proximidade entre seus rostos.

Draco afastou-se e virou em direção à cachoeira.

- Gosta? – Perguntou, voltando-se novamente para a ruiva e sorrindo. Ginevra perdeu o fôlego com a visão: Draco sorrindo somente para si, enquanto as águas escorriam calmas às suas costas.

**_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_**

_(Ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto)_

**_And you use it only for me_**

_(E você usa só para mim)_

**_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_**

_(Ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto)_

**_And you use it only for me_**

_(E você usa só para mim)_

- É lindo. – Respondeu, sem saber se estava se referindo á Draco ou à natureza, mas na verdade, naquele momento, isso não importava.

O sorriso do loiro se alargou e, sem avisar, ele tirou a parte de cima da roupa, deixando o abdômen definido e o tórax bem trabalho à mostra. Ginevra arregalou os olhos, atônita.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou, um pouco esganiçada. Draco soltou o ar num risinho baixo.

- Você não esperava que eu fosse ficar só olhando para essa água cristalina num dia quente como esse, esperava? – Perguntou, entre divertido e debochado. Ginevra considerou a hipótese de Draco ter um irmão gêmeo quando ele pulou como um peixe para dentro do rio. O calor do dia deve ter derretido a barreira de gelo em torno dele, pensou.

Ginevra aproximou-se da borda do rio e esticou o pé para tocar a superfície da água, mas assim que tocou a água morna, Draco emergiu e puxou a ruiva pelo calcanhar. Ela acabou caindo quase em cima do loiro, que em seguida a segurou pela cintura e puxou-a para perto de si.

- Draco! – Exclamou divertida, mas fechou a boca rápido e desviou o olhar. – Oh, me desculpe Sr. Malfoy.

Draco olhou intrigado para Ginevra, mas logo em seguida sorriu, afundando o rosto no pescoço da ruiva.

- Esquece o que eu falei aquele dia. Você pode me chamar do que quiser. – Sussurou, fazendo Ginevra tremer, apesar da temperatura agradável da água.

O cérebro de Ginevra trabalhava a mil quando Draco começou a puxá-la em direção à cachoeira. Por que ele estava agindo assim? Nem parecia o homem frio e sério que vira desde que se mudara para o castelo. Oh, ele realmente era um mistério, o que estaria ele pensando agora?

Só agora que estava perto dele novamente, podendo tocá-lo, sentir seu perfume, olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos azuis gelados com toques cinza, percebeu o quanto estivera infeliz nas duas últimas semanas, na verdade, nos últimos seis meses. Uma tristeza por ter estado tanto tempo privada da presença de Malfoy e do seu sorriso, mesmo que só agora o tivesse visto sorrir.

**_So use it and prove it_**

_(Então use e prove)_

**_Remove this whirling sadness_**

_(Remova esta tristeza)_

**_I'm losing, I'm bluesing_**

_(Estou perdendo, estou entristecendo)_

**_But you can save me from madness_**

_(Mas você pode me salvar da loucura)_

- Já tinha tomado banho de cachoeira antes?- Ele perguntou, apoiando-se na rocha da queda d'água e puxando Ginevra para seus braços. A ruiva riu, quando a água caiu sob os cabelos rubros, dificultando sua visão.

- Está gelada. – Reclamou, pois era quase um choque térmico entre a água parada e quente do rio e a que escorria rápida e gelada sob a cabeça os dois.

Conseguiu se afastar um pouco e viu que Draco a olhava com uma expressão séria novamente, analisando cada ínfima parte do seu rosto. Então, sem dizer palavra, ele se aproximou, tocando os lábios numa das bochechas da ruiva, depois noutra, e então descendo para o pescoço.

Ginevra suspirou, incapaz de afastá-lo, mandando às favas qualquer imagem de um padre a acusando de pecadora que surgisse em sua mente. Sentiu as mãos de Draco, antes firmes em sua cintura, subirem vagarosamente até seus ombros.

- Oh Gina. – Ele murmurou no ouvido de Ginevra, que ficou ainda mais derretida com o apelido carinhoso. Ninguém nunca a havia chamado assim, fazendo-a sentir-se querida e especial. – Eu pensei tanto em você.

Ginevra abriu os olhos, surpresa com a confissão. Nunca poderia imaginar isso. Ele pensava nela tanto quanto ela pensava nele? Não podia acreditar! Sofrera em silêncio nos últimos meses por desejar algo que, supunha nunca poder ter, e agora estava ali, sento beijada e abraçada por seu Senhor, como tanto sonhara.

**_So save me I'm waiting_**

_(Então me salve, estou esperando)_

**_I'm needing, hear me pleading_**

_(Estou precisando, escute-me implorando)_

**_And soothe me, improve me_**

_(Me acalme, me aprimore)_

**_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_**

_(Estou sofrendo, mal estou acreditando agora, agora)_

- E-Eu... Eu também pensei em você – Sussurrou, descansando as mãos sobre o tórax nu de Draco. – D-Desde... D-Desde... – Tentou, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Shhhh... – Fez Draco, beijando o ombro de Gina. – Eu sei.

E no instante seguinte, Gina sentiu seus lábios serem tomados com ardor e, com toda uma necessitade acumulada por meses, retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Draco desceu as mãos até as coxas de Gina e puxou a barra do vestido para cima. A ruiva se fastou um pouco e levantou os braços, enquanto ele a despia, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Você é linda. – Disse com um sorriso lindo e único, quando jogou a roupa para longe e puxou o corpo nu da ruiva para si, segurando-a com firmeza e beijando-a com mais vontade. Cada centímetro da pele de Gina gritava pela de Draco, senti-lo perto de si, sem nenhuma barreira no caminho. Sem culpa, sem medo. Apenas os dois e o desejo entre eles.

_**When you are flying around and around the world**_

_(Quando você está viajando e por todo o mundo)_

**_And I'm lying alonely_**

_(E eu estou deitado sozinho)_

**_I know there's something sacred and free reserved_**

_(Eu sei que há algo sagrado e reservado)_

**_And received by me only_**

_(E recebido somente por mim)_

As mãos de Draco seguravam a cintura de Gina com firmeza, e ele quebrou o beijo, deslizando os lábios até os seios quase submersos da ruiva, puxando-a mais para si ao levar um dos deles à boca, sugando-o com uma delicadeza provocante. Gina gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e agarrando com força os cabelos molhados do loiro.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas de Gina e, quando voltou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, ela percebeu que ele estava se livrando das calças com a outra. Seu coração palpitou, queria tanto isso, queria ser dele novamente, senti-lo dentro de si, mesmo que fosse errado, mesmo que fosse contra as leis de Deus, era um desejo mais forte que sua parte racional. _Precisava,_ e só isso importava no momento.

Ele a virou num átimo de segundo, colando-a contra a parede rochosa. Gina enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Draco e gemeu quando ele a penetrou com força. Dessa vez sem o medo, a dúvida e a dor da primeira vez.

Ele murmurava palavras desconexas no ouvido de Gina, enquanto ela gemia o nome de Draco, ambos extasiados pelo momento, suas correntes sanguíneas em chamas e seus sentidos desorientados, com exceção do tato, que parecia ter se elevado a uma sensibilidade quase insuportável.

- Oh, Draco, mais forte, não... oh- Gemeu.

A pressão aumentou e Ginevra sentiu as costas doerem contra a parede de pedra. Olhou para cima, sem se importar, sentindo as mãos de Draco acariciando todo seu corpo, e o rosto afundado em seu pescoço, tentando sufocar os próprios gemidos.

**_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_**

_(Ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto)_

**_And you use it only for me…_**

_(E você usa só para mim...)_

_._

_Oh, sim. Não poderia ir para o inferno por causa disso. Sentia-se no paraíso novamente._


	6. Confusão

_**N/a: **Oie people! Como estão! Bem, quero pedir que ninguém me mate pela pequena reviravolta nesse capítulo, só quero que lembrem que estamos falando do Draco, ele não pode ser um príncipe encantado perfeito! Tá, to falando demais. Hihi, também agradeço por todos o comentários, eles fazem a minha alegria :D _

_**Obs: **Rikay, TATAH, Thaty e Blair, um grande abraço, amei as reviews!_

_**Obs2:** TATAH, atualizei rapidinho dessa vez, espero que goste! :*_

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Confusão_**

- Eu pequei padre. – Gina disse, num tom submisso e arrependido.

- Confesse seus pecados, criança, e, se estiver realmente arrependida, Deus a perdoará. – O padre retrucou, num tom gentil, de dentro do confessionário. Ginevra respirou fundo, buscando coragem.

- Eu cometi o pecado da luxúria, padre. Entreguei meu corpo ao meu Senhor. – Disse, num único fôlego. – Permiti que os desejos da carne desviassem minha mente e coração de Jesus Cristo.

- Entregou-se ao senhor seu marido? – O padre perguntou, ainda compreensivo, depois de um breve silêncio.

- Não, padre. – Respondeu num fio de voz. Um silêncio pairou no ar e Ginevra sentiu um caroço trancar-lhe a garganta. Culpa. Pesada como uma rocha.

- Cometeste o pecado da luxúria com outro que não seu marido! Não há perdão para tal afronta aos mandamentos divinos! – Exaltou-se o Padre, agora numa voz escandalizada. – _Condeno-te ao inferno_. – Ele bradou, fechando a pequena cortina do confessionário.

Ginevra sentiu seus braços serem agarrados e olhou assustada em volta. A Igreja estava em chamas, e quem a arrastada para baixo da terra eram dois pequenos seres, vermelhos e tortos, com garras de animais e rabos finos parecendo chicotes.

Gritou desesperada por piedade quando olhou para baixo, onde um grande buraco revelava pessoas queimando pela eternidade e outras cozinhando dentro de gigantescos caldeirões ferventes. Lá embaixo, um ser horrível, com chifres e com olhos feitos de fendas negras ria malignamente e a chamava sedutoramente.

- Venha Ginevra Weasley! Sua alma pecadora me pertence! Queimará comigo até o fim dos tempos, lenta e dolorosamente. – Ele riu, estendendo os braços, enquanto os pequenos demônios a arrastavam para dentro da fenda.

- Não! – Gritou, desesperada, já sentindo a carne das pernas ardendo, chamuscadas pelo fogo e pela lava. – NÃO!

Acordou de um salto, sentando-se na cama, suando frio. Com o coração acelerado e as mãos tremendo, tateou em volta para se certificar que havia sido somente um sonho. Sonho não, pesadelo, pensou. Olhou para o lado e, já acostumada com a escassez de luz, vislumbrou um corpo esguio e forte deitado de bruços, dormindo relaxadamente.

Passara-se mais duas semanas desde que Malfoy a levara até a cachoeira e, desde então, ele a transformara em sua amante. Draco agarrava Gina na biblioteca, no escritório, na sala de estar, nos pomares, nos quartos de visitas, a qualquer hora que ele bem entendesse, e, é claro, exigia que ela dividisse a cama com ele. Ginevra sentia-se esgotada. Não só pelo apetite insaciável de Draco, mas também pelas noites mal dormidas, recheadas de pesadelos. Todos iguais. Todos apavorantes.

Não havia nada para negar. Ginevra estava afogada na culpa, com medo da ira de Deus. Com medo que o diabo viesse buscá-la quando estivesse distraída.

Papoula, que não era nenhuma cega, percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo por ali, mas como Gina sempre fugia do assunto, desistira de tentar arrancar alguma confissão da garota.

Gina olhou pela janela. Os pássaros já davam sinais de vida e o céu escuro pintava-se de cinza pálido. Tinha que sair logo dali e voltar para o próprio quarto. Não queria levantar mais suspeitas. Jogou o lençol para o lado, com cuidado, para não acordar Draco.

Colocou os pés para fora da cama, mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, Draco a segurou pelo pulso.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ele perguntou, a voz embargada pelo sono, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Já está quase claro. – Respondeu, impaciente. Queria sair logo dali. A risada sinistra do pesadelo ainda ecoava pelos ouvidos de Gina.

Mas Draco ignorou o comentário e puxou Ginevra de volta para a cama, posicionando-se sobre o corpo pequeno e delicado da ruiva.

- Draco, pára. – Pediu, num fio de voz. Draco beijou o pescoço de Gina e colocou as mãos geladas por baixo da camisola curta, acariciando as coxas. – Draco! – Exclamou, segurando-o pelos pulsos quando ele tentou tirar-lhe a roupa.

- O que foi? – Exigiu, levemente irritado.

- Draco, eu não quero...

O loiro encarou-a com uma expressão indecifrável e, sem dizer palavra, rasgou a camisola fina por toda sua extensão frontal, revelando todo o corpo de Ginevra.

- Ah, você quer. – Ele disse, voltando a beijar a pele pálida de Ginevra, agora com certa sofreguidão. Gina mexeu-se sob o corpo de Draco, tentando, em vão, afastar-se, mas ele a segurava fortemente pela cintura.

- Draco, por favor. – Implorou, num muxoxo.

- Qual o seu problema? – Ele questionou, descendo para beijar-lhe os seios. – Você não negou das outras vezes.

- E-Eu... Não é certo. – Ouviu-se dizer, com pouca convicção.

Ele riu sem humor. – Eu digo o que é certo.

Draco usou o joelho para separar as pernas de Ginevra e, descendo a própria calça de dormir, insinuou-se para dentro dela.

Gina não se pode impedir de gemer fraco, mas fechou os olhos com força quando a risada soou mais forte em seus ouvidos. Abraçou o loiro, afundando as unhas nas costas largas e enlaçou as pernas da cintura dele.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou, desolada, sentidos todos os tipos de sensações contraditórias. Desejo, culpa, prazer, medo.

Ele aproximou a boca da orelha de Gina e, ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava com mais força, sussurrou, rouco – _Porque eu posso_.

.

.

Ginevra assistiu Draco partir a cavalo para fiscalizar suas terras. Suspirou, um pouco aliviada. Não sabia o que sentir em relação a Draco Malfoy. Ele era tão ambíguo quanto seus olhos azuis gelados, envoltos por nuvens cinzentas. Desde a cachoeira, não a tratava com a mesma doçura daquele dia, nem sorrira do mesmo modo.

Mas que absurdo, pensou, revoltada, uma serva esperar romantismos de um nobre seu Senhor. Draco a estava usando, como Nott sugerira. Mas não estava ela também o fazendo?

Arrastou-se para cozinha para ajudar Papoula, que olhou para Ginevra com um olhar esperto.

- Você parece cada dia pior, menina! – Exclamou a cozinheira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou não?

Gina olhou para a expressão determinada da amiga e soube que não poderia escapar daquela conversa, na verdade, nem forças mais tinha para inventar qualquer desculpa. Afundou-se numa cadeira e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Estou indo para cama com Draco Malfoy! – Falou alto, para que não tivesse que repetir. Ouviu o barulho de uma colher de pau caindo no chão e levantou o rosto. Papoula cobria a boca com uma mão.

Porém, ao invés de palavras duras, Papoula aproximou-se e puxou Ginevra para um abraço apertado, que encostou a testa no ombro fofo da cozinheira.

- Oh, menina, eu falei que isso não faria bem para você! – Ela disse, afagando os cabelos rubros de Gina. – Ele não está te machucando, está?

- Não. – Murmurou Gina, um pouco mais calma. – Eu só estou confusa. – Levantou o olhar para Papoula, os olhos lacrimejando. – Você acha que eu vou ir para o inferno?

- Oh, minha pequena. – Emocionou-se Papoula, puxando Ginevra para mais um abraço. – Deus não te mandaria para o inferno por causa disso, ele tem mais com que se preocupar do que com nós, servas.

- Mas os padres-

- Não deixe essas conversas desses padrecos te afetarem tanto. Não foi o próprio Jesus Cristo que perdoou Maria Madalena? Ora se não iria perdoar uma menina que apenas está passando por uma situação difícil e confusa como você! – Papoula disse, exaltada, fazendo Gina sentar-se na cadeira novamente.

- Mas ela estava arrependida Papoula! Já eu gosto de estar com o Sr. Malfoy! E nunca será nada além do pecado da carne. Eu sou só uma serva miserável. Ele um nobre, rico, com sangue azul. O que eu devo fazer, Papoula? Como posso resistir à aproximação dele?

- Calma, meu bem. – Pediu Papoula, serena. – Vou te preparar um chá forte, vai sentir-se melhor. – E correu para o fogão à lenha, para esquentar um pouco de água.

Depois de tomar um pouco do chá, Ginevra levantou o olhar, determinada. – Essa blasfêmia contra Deus vai acabar, e é hoje!

Papoula analisou Ginevra por alguns instantes e somente assentiu, com um sorriso gentil.

.

.

Ginevra foi em direção às cocheiras para ordenhar as vacas. Estavam com falta de queijo. Cantarolando, encheu dois baldes e, quando estava quase no fim, um barulho alcançou seus ouvidos.

Draco entrou e prendeu seu cavalo num dos estábulos. Ginevra prendeu a respiração, subitamente incerta se conseguiria resistir a uma tentativa de aproximação do loiro, mas, nervosa como estava, acabou derrubando um balde de leite, atraindo a atenção de Draco para sua direção.

Ele caminhou a passos lentos para perto de Gina, que se levantou quando ele finalmente pôde vê-la por trás da vaca leiteira.

- Gina, você leu meus pensamentos. – Começou, malicioso. - Estava justamente pensando que este é o único lugar onde ainda não-

- Eu estou com pressa, Sr. Malfoy. Papoula está esperando pelo leite-

Draco segurou Gina pelo braço, antes que ela se afastasse demais.

- Por que você está fugindo de mim? – Perguntou, a voz séria e o cenho franzido. Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Papoula precisa da minha ajuda e-

- Pouco me importa se alguém precisa da sua ajuda, eu sou a prioridade aqui. – O comentário fez um fogo de indignação subir à cabeça de Ginevra.

- Eu sou sua serva, Sr. Malfoy, não um objeto para satisfazer suas necessidades. – Respondeu, áspera, mas cuidando para não elevar o tom.

- Você não pareceu se importar com isso nas últimas noites. – Sorriu torto e tentou puxar Gina para um beijo, mas a garota foi mais rápida e conseguiu desviar o rosto.

- Isso tudo foi um erro. – Disse, sentindo um aperto no peito. Viu uma mistura estranha de verdade e mentira em tais palavras, além de toda apreensão por trás da reação de Draco.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Ele indignou-se, largando o braço de Gina e afastando-se um pouco. – Eu não fiz todas as coisas romanticamente bregas que você poderia desejar? Não te tratei bem? Diabos, eu até te levei para aquela maldita cachoeira! Eu poderia muito bem simplesmente ter te arrastado para um quarto e arrancado seu vestido.

- Então foi tudo só um joguinho para que eu fosse docilmente para cama com você? – Exasperou-se, irritada, sem nem mesmo entender de onde estava tirando a audácia para enfrentar seu próprio senhor. _"Talvez do mesmo lugar de onde a tirei para ir para cama com ele"_ Pensou, frustrada.

- E o que você esperava? Que eu tivesse algum outro interesse em você? – Falou, com um desprezo que atingiu Gina diretamente no coração. Estaria realmente esperando algo diferente? Dificilmente. Só não queria que ele a tratasse como um pedaço de carne descartável.

- Eu não espero mais nada de você! – Gritou e tentou afastar-se mais uma vez, andou alguns passos, mas Draco voltou a segurá-la e virá-la para si.

- Não se atreva, _nunca mais_, a dar-me as costas sem a minha permissão. – Sibilou perigosamente. Ele arrancou o balde da mão de Gina e o tocou longe, em seguida, empurrou Gina para uma parede e prensou-a com o corpo.

- O que você vai fazer? Tentar me estuprar como aquele seu amigo? – Acusou, sentindo o coração acelerar.

- Que merda, Weasley. – Ele, gritou, encolerizado, socando a parede perto do corpo de Gina, que tremeu assustada. – Por que você tem que dificultar tanto as coisas?

Gina não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu Draco se afastar, em direção a saída. Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se convencer que fizera a coisa certa. Não podia continuar agindo daquele jeito, como se fosse normal ir para cama de um homem que nem seu marido era e nunca poderia ser.

Como uma ironia do destino, ouviu a voz de Draco do lado de fora, soando irritada e ameaçadora.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, _Jacques Bonhomme¹?_

- Desculpe, Senhor, mas estou aqui para ver a minha esposa. – Gina reconheceu a voz com um susto e correu para fora dos estábulos. Do lado de fora, dois homens se encaravam com as feições endurecidas.

_- Harry? _

_¹Expressão pejorativa para "joão ninguém" com a qual os Senhores Feudais chamavam seus Servos, daí deriva o nome das guerras camponesas do século XIV, as __Jacqueries._


	7. Minha

_**N/a:**__ Garotas, eu estou pasma! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são incríveis! *Sorriso colgate* Espero que apreciem o capítulo e continuem comentando, e preparem-se que esse é o ápice da felicidade deles (Droga, falei demais)! Muitas reviravoltas daqui para frente (Tá, parei). Bjos Bjos!_

_**N/a2:**__ Um beijo e um abraço a Karol (Draco mau tudodibaum, haha ;D), Rikay (Ri demais com a sua review, concordo com você!), Angel (OWN, muito obrigada ^^), __Srta Felton (não precisa de desculpar, fico muito feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando a fic! Quem não gostaria do Draco provando a fruta do pecado diretamente da própria boca? Acho que iremos para o inferno juntas! D:), Thaty (Ok, sentirei sua falta :(! Bjo!)._

_**Na/3:**__ TATAH você é simplesmente incrível! Fico com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ler suas reviews! E quantas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo, não sabe o quanto seus comentários me estimularam a escrever! Não apareceu seu MSN, acho que o site bloqueou, mas eu coloque o meu no meu profile, pode me adicionar, adoraria conversar mais com você! Beijos querida! :*_

_Agora chega de papo! Enjoy! :D_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Minha**_

_- Harry?_

Harry desviou o olhar de Draco para Ginevra e seu semblante suavizou-se, junto a um brilho no olhar. Um brilho que mais parecia um grito de saudades. Sentiu-se envergonhada e indigna, não merecia que Harry a olhasse daquela forma, quase se esquecera que fora casada desde que saíra de casa.

- Ginevra... – Ele murmurou, aproximando-se e abraçando a ruiva com força. Gina, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, retribuiu o abraço e apoiou a cabeça no peito do marido. Como se sentisse desamparada graças à situação com Malfoy, deixar-se levar pelo carinho de Harry era como um bálsamo para seu coração.

- Que cena comovente. – A voz arrastada, salpicada com cinismo e desdém de Draco fez com que os dois se largassem num pulo, esquecidos por alguns segundos da presença do loiro.

Os olhos de Draco também brilhavam, mas ao contrário de Harry, era um brilho perigoso.

- Muito bem, _Harry_ – Cuspiu o nome. – Agora que já a viu, pode ir embora. – Ordenou, puxando Ginevra pelo antebraço, posicionando-a um pouco atrás de si.

O semblante de Harry endureceu.

- Potter, para você. Ela é minha mulher. Eu vou levá-la de volta comigo. – Disse o moreno, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, como se desafiasse Malfoy a desdizê-lo.

Draco riu, sem humor. – Você está querendo dar ordens, Potter? – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Draco continuou. – Talvez os chifres estejam afetando sua cabeça.

- Ora seu... – Harry rosnou, Aproximando-se de Draco com o nítido intuito de socá-lo.

- Vai me bater, Potter? Você sabe qual o destino de um servo que se volta contra seu Senhor. – Desdenhou Draco, mantendo-se na mesma posição. Harry hesitou. – Vamos lá, Potter, para onde foi toda a coragem de alguns segundos atrás?

Harry cerrou os punhos, visivelmente controlando sua ira. Ginevra esforçava-se para que seu coração não pulasse pela boca e saísse pulando pra longe dali.

- Harry... Não vale a pena. – Tentou acalmá-lo, voltando a se aproximar, mas Draco a puxou para perto de si novamente.

- Largue a minha esposa! – Gritou Harry, pronto para atacar Draco, mas esse, prevendo a ação do outro, sacou uma bela espada da bainha e a pressionou contra a garganta de Harry, impedindo-o de se aproximar mais.

- Ou você o que, Potter? – Harry não respondeu. – Eu acho que se esqueceu de quem dá as ordens aqui. Eu vou fazer-lhe um favor e lembrá-lo. Essa pessoa sou eu, e eu ordeno que volte para sua casa e não apareça mais por aqui se não quiser ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Ginevra engoliu em seco. Draco soava frio e letal, como a lâmina da espada pronta para rasgar o pescoço de Harry se este tentasse alguma coisa.

- Eu voltarei para minha casa e não retornarei nunca mais. – Disse Harry, sem vacilar e Draco sorriu vitorioso. – Desde que Ginevra vá comigo.

O sorriso no rosto de Malfoy sumiu. – Você não me dá escolhas, seu idiota. – Draco ameaçou mexer a espada, mas Gina segurou-o pelo braço, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de outro homem interpôs-se sobre a discussão.

_- Senhor Malfoy, não faça nada contra o homem. É um bom rapaz, trabalhador e religioso. Deus não veria com bons olhos essa sua atitude._

Draco abaixou a espada e virou-se para o homem que se aproximava.

- Você está do lado dele, padre? – Perguntou, neutro. Ginevra imediatamente lembrou-se do sonho e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria que o padre a olhasse. Será que veria o pecado em seu corpo e a mandaria para o inferno?

- Estou do lado da fé, meu filho. Harry Potter é o marido da moça, tem o direito de reclamar por ela. – O padre utilizava-se de uma voz macia e de uma expressão serena, como se carregasse a sabedoria do mundo.

- Ginevra trabalha para mim e eu decido onde ela prestará seus serviços. Nenhum servo pode ir contra isso.

Ginevra viu a mandíbula de Harry contrair-se e sentiu medo que eles voltassem a brigar.

- E se Deus for contra isso, Sr. Malfoy, ainda manterá esta postura?

Ginevra reconheceu a força por trás dos argumentos do padre. Seria perigoso para Malfoy se ele dissesse um sim, e seria humilhante se ele voltasse atrás em suas palavras.

Draco recolocou a espada na bainha, com um suspiro cansado. Lançou um olhar estreito para Harry e virou-se para Ginevra.

- Nem pense em partir. – Sibilou, antes de dar-lhes as costas e seguir para perto do padre.

- Vamos conversar lá dentro, padre. Fiquei sabendo que sua paróquia está precisando de algumas reformas...

Ginevra viu os dois dirigirem-se para dentro do castelo e suspirou aliviada. Levou um breve sobressalto quando sentiu alguém puxar suas mãos.

- Ginevra, está tudo bem, você vai voltar comigo. – Disse Harry, doce, enquanto apertava com mais forças as pequenas mãos da ruiva entre as suas. – Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse antes de você partir, eu não estava pensando direito.

A ruiva mais uma vez sentiu como se uma pedra houvesse caído do céu diretamente sob seus cabelos rubros. Harry dissera que ela era uma pecadora, bem, se ela não era isso, o que era então?

- Talvez você não estivesse de todo errado. – Murmurou Gina, desviando o olhar e escondendo a vergonha que sentia por trás das madeixas vermelhas. Harry deixou as mãos de Gina escorregarem e suas próximas palavras transbordavam todo seu ressentimento.

- Ele estava falando verdade, então? Devo me preocupar com chifres surgindo na minha cabeça?

Gina reprimiu um soluço e encarou Harry com olhos marejados. Ele também parecia esforçar-se para não chorar, o rosto retorcido pela tristeza, decepção.

- Você me abandonou aqui... Você não impediu. Eu estava confusa – eu _estou_ confusa – e tudo aconteceu de forma tão repentina. – Despejou, diminuindo a distância entre os dois e perguntando-se de ele permitiria algum tipo de contato.

- Você está querendo me culpar, Ginevra? Você vai para cama com outro e-

- Não! Harry, por favor... – Deixando a dúvida de lado, tocou o rosto de Harry. – Me perdoa. Eu não posso voltar.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo, pela última vez, a textura das mãos de Ginevra. Sem dizer nada, ele virou-se e começou a caminhar, mas Gina o segurou pelo braço.

- Eu estou indo embora, Ginevra. Não é isso que você quer?

- Harry... Vo-Você vai contar sobre isso para o padre? – Perguntou, numa súplica.

Harry suspirou e foi com um cansaço, não físico, mas emocional, que disse – Não, Ginevra. Eu ainda te amo e, mesmo se não amasse, não gostaria de vê-la queimando na fogueira... Adeus.

Gina soltou o braço de Harry o olhou-o partir até que ele desaparecesse pela distância. É um bom homem, pensou, e esse pensamento fez-la sentir-se pior. Harry não merecia passar por isso. Contudo, não podia evitar, a vontade de Malfoy fora mais forte que a sua, ou quem sabe, ela nutrisse a mesma vontade que o loiro.

Caminhou para dentro do castelo e entrou na cozinha. Encontrou o padre tomando o famoso chá de Papoula enquanto os dois trocavam palavras de cortesia.

- Ginevra, querida, resolveu aparecer. Onde está o seu marido? – Perguntou Papoula, gentil. Gina torceu as mãos, evitando olhar para o padre.

- Ele já foi. – Murmurou, desconfortável.

O padre terminou de tomar o chá e levantou-se. – Bem, acho que já vou indo também já que o assunto foi resolvido. Preciso decidir por onde começo as reformas na minha Igreja. – Disse, jovial. – Sra. Papoula, muito obrigado pela chá, estava uma delícia.

Com um leve aceno para Ginevra e Papoula, ele deixou a cozinha.

- Um homem gentil, o padre. – Comentou Papoula, e voltou a mexer um tacho de geléia. A ruiva suspirou e começou a colocar um avental gasto. – Não coloque o avental, querida. Você ainda tem que ir preparar o banho do Sr. Malfoy, está lembrada? Mary e Anita já encheram a tina no quarto dele, apenas leve essa chaleira de água quente e um sabonete.

- Ah não, Papoula! Você não está colaborando comigo desse jeito. – Reclamou Gina, nem um pouco feliz com a idéia de ficar no mesmo quarto que Draco Malfoy.

Papoula suspirou e virou-se para Gina. – Querida, você sabe que, mesmo que não seja você a ir preparar o banho dele, ele vai vir até aqui te arrastar pessoalmente até aquele quarto.

Ginevra bufou ao ver a verdade naquelas palavras. Pegou a grande chaleira com água fervendo, um sabonete e subiu para o quarto de Draco. Entrou silenciosamente e, não vendo ninguém no quarto, despejou a água na tina e largou o sabonete ao lado.

A idéia da ruiva era sair dali antes que Malfoy aparecesse...

- _Não tão rápido Ginevra._

Ela só não sabia que ele estava ali desde o momento em que botara dos pés no quarto. Gina quase tropeçou nos próprios pés e olhou em volta com mais calma. Draco estava apoiado numa parede do lado mais escuro do quarto, tinha o rosto levemente inclinado, fazendo o cabelo loiro cair displicente sobre o rosto.

- Eu terminei aqui, Sr. Malfoy. – Respondeu Gina, tentando não soar nervosa. Ter Draco tão próximo, olhando-a do seu jeito sério, dúbio e perscrutador sempre a deixava inquieta e vulnerável.

Ele começou a se aproximar a passos lentos, contrastando com os batimentos cardíacos de Ginevra, a cada segundo mais acelerados.

- Sr. Malfoy? Não é assim que você me chama quando _geme_ para mim, Ginevra. – Ele sorriu malicioso ao ver as bochechas avermelhadas da ruiva. - Quem sabe eu deva refrescar a sua memória?

- Draco... Pára... – Murmurou, envergonhada. Entorpecida, não conseguiu se afastar e Draco finalmente a alcançou, parando a centímetros de distância.

- Você vai precisar ser mais _convincente_ do que isso.

O loiro passou uma mão pelas costas de Gina e com a outra a segurou pela nuca, para em seguida puxá-la e beijar cada pedaço de pele desprotegida do pescoço, de forma calma e provocante. Ginevra jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um muxoxo. Contudo, quando Draco tentou livrá-la do vestido, piscou, como se acordasse de um sonho e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, _de novo_, e tentou afastá-lo com força.

Draco afastou-se um pouco de Gina, mas manteve as mãos firmes na cintura fina da ruiva. – Não adianta você fingir que não quer isso, Gina. Eu posso ver desejo nos seus olhos.

Ginevra teve vontade de socá-lo por ser tão convencido. – Há coisas mais importantes do que nossos próprios desejos. – Ela forçou-se a dizer, tentando afastar-se mais, mas Draco a segurou com mais firmeza.

- É mesmo? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo com malícia. – E por que será que eu não dou a _mínima _para isso? – Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a tremer.

Antes que ela pudesse tentar alguma outra coisa, Draco colou seus lábios aos dela, abraçando-a possessivamente, sem dar qualquer chance de fuga. Gina debateu-se por alguns segundos, porém não conseguiu refrear a resposta de seu corpo aos estímulos de Draco, a forte excitação queimando nos lugares onde ele a tocava e a vontade crescente de retribuir essas sensações.

Draco desceu as mãos para a barra do vestido e o puxou para cima, dessa vez sem que Gina o impedisse. A ruiva corou por estar somente de calcinha na frente de Draco, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você é linda. – Sussurrou sedutoramente. Gina escorregou as mãos para dentro da camisa de Draco e também a puxou para cima. Gina sentia como se seu corpo estivesse trabalhando sozinho, renegando com veemência os avisos de sua mente para que parasse com aquilo. Não fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido desde que Malfoy entrara em sua vida.

Draco voltou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, suas mãos circulando por todo o corpo da ruiva. Ginevra abraçou-o com força e arranhou as costas largas, provocando-o. Livrando-se da calça, Draco pegou Gina no colo e caminhou até a tina de água, entrando nela junto com a ruiva.

A água parecia fria, mas poderia ser apenas por contraste, pois os dois estavam pegando fogo. Draco se afastou e Gina olhou interrogativamente para ele. Sem desviar os olhos da ruiva, Malfoy pegou o sabonete e começou a passá-lo vagarosamente pelo corpo da ruiva. Gina chutou-se por não ter trazido dois sabonetes, mas como poderia imaginar que acabaria nessa situação?

Draco acariciou os seios, as coxas, as costas, os ombros, o pescoço; e Gina desejou poder tomar um banho igual todos os dias de sua vida. Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso; tão compenetrado. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de fazer o mesmo por ele, tomou-lhe o sabonete das mãos e começou a passá-lo pelo abdômen rígido, pelos braços, eventualmente depositando beijos em seguida. Draco apoiou-se com os braços na borda da banheira, a cabeça pendendo para trás, os olhos fechados.

Um arrepio passou por Gina ao ver o loiro tão entregue. Escorregou uma mão do abdômen até o membro já rígido do loiro, passando a estimulá-lo, vendo Draco arfar, reprimindo um gemido.

- Gina... – Ele murmurou, antes de puxá-la e Ginevra sentiu aquele _prazer_ que somente Draco Malfoy conseguia proporcionar. Ele segurava-a pela cintura, ditando movimentos lentos e torturantes. – Você... é... só minha... – Ele afirmou; a respiração entrecortada. – Eu _nunca_ deixaria o Potter, nem ninguém, afastá-la de mim...

Gina apoiava as mãos no peitoral de Draco, e afundou as unhas nele. – Nunca... – Ela ecoou, concordando e Draco, os olhos enegrecidos pela luxúria, aumentou o ritmo e a intensidade dos movimentos.

Os gemidos dos dois misturando-se pelo quarto, numa dança sensual e única, assim como seus corpos, unidos.

Porque o fruto proibido é sempre mais apetecível, já diziam os sábios._¹_

_¹Frase dedicada à Ginny Danae Malfoy._


	8. Confie em Mim

_**N/a:**_ Oie galera! Me senti abandonada no último capítulo, muita gente que vinha acompanhando não mandou reviews e eu fiquei me perguntando se o capítulo teria sido chato ou se cansaram da história! Ah, entrei em crise :(

Espero que dêem algum sinal de vida nesse capítulo e deixem euzinha feliz! XD Abraços e obrigada,_ mesmo_, aos que sempre estão mandando reviews, pois ajuda muito!

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Confie em mim**_

_Dois meses depois..._

- Não adianta, Draco, eu nunca vou conseguir aprender! – Reclamou Ginevra, sentando-se emburrada numa cadeira, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um suspiro cansado.

- É claro que vai! É só parar de reclamar tanto e se esforçar mais. – Disse, convicto. Gina soltou um muxoxo e encarou a paisagem pela janela, o semblante emburrado.

Draco bufou mais uma vez e ajoelhou-se na frente de Ginevra, segurando-a pelo queixo e forçando-a a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu quero muito que você vá a esse casamento comigo, então é melhor você colocar um sorriso nesse lindo rostinho e fazer melhor do que isso.

Mais uma vez a expressão séria e autoritária de Draco, mesclada ao azul enegrecido em seus olhos desconcertou Ginevra. Por um momento, esqueceu-se o que estavam fazendo ali e o porquê de fazê-lo, era mais fácil pensar em porque passaria horas afogando-se naquele mar tempestuoso, sem piscar uma vez sequer.

- Isso é loucura. – Resmungou por fim, mas permitindo que o loiro a puxasse mais uma vez para o centro da sala, segurando-a nos braços.

Alguns dias antes, Draco informara a Gina que ela seria sua acompanhante num casamento importante entre duas ricas famílias da nobreza. A primeira reação da ruiva foi rir, acreditando tratar-se de uma das raras piadas de Malfoy, a segunda foi verificar se ele não estaria com febre, a terceira foi tentar dissuadi-lo de tamanho absurdo, contudo, ele já estava decidido e os esforços de Ginevra foram em vão.

- Gina, sua teimosa, se você continuar rígida desse jeito nunca vai aprender a dançar! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? – Indignou-se Draco, rodando a ruiva.

- Draco Thomas Malfoy! Pois eu digo que se você não parar de repetir isso, eu vou pisar no seu pé até que surja um calo tão grande que de jeito nenhum poderemos ir nesse casamento, e quem dirá dançar! – Exultou-se a ruiva, ficando da mesma cor do cabelo.

Draco apertou Gina nos braços. – Minha ruivinha fogosa está precisando de uma lição para aprender como falar com seu Senhor? – Sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, mordendo o lóbulo inferior e descendo os lábios para beijar o pescoço sardento.

Ginevra sentiu o corpo derreter, pensando que definitivamente gostaria de receber uma lição. Não podia mais negar o quanto queria sentir Draco, de todas as maneiras possíveis, não adiantava mais lembrar-se do quanto aquilo era errado, segundo a palavra divina, isso já não funcionava para apagar o fogo. Eu vou acabar no inferno de qualquer jeito, então vou aproveitar antes que isso aconteça, pensava, resignada.

- Finalmente mais relaxada! – Disse Draco, malicioso. – Vamos tentar a dança sem contato corporal.

- Sem graça. – Murmurou Gina, posicionando-se em frente a Draco e fazendo a típica reverência antes de iniciar-se tal dança.

Draco riu. – Eu não preciso ser engraçado para que você acabe na minha cama no final do dia.

Gina ruborizou e lançou um olhar mortal para Draco, antes de pisar com toda a força no pé do loiro.

.

.

- Gina, querida, você está linda! – Exclamou Papoula, emocionada, terminando os últimos ajustes na roupa de Ginevra.

- Isso está errado, Papoula, eu não deveria estar indo nesse casamento. Eu sou uma _serva_, todo mundo vai olhar _torto_ para mim. – Surtou Gina, transbordando nervosismo e ansiedade. Papoula segurou as duas mãos da ruiva.

- Querida, ninguém vai saber que você não é da nobreza, não vestida desse jeito e acompanhada do Sr. Malfoy.

Papoula parecia estar acalmando uma criancinha assustada e, na verdade, era exatamente assim que Ginevra se sentia. Como iria agir no meio de um salão repleto de duques, marqueses, barões e tantos outras pessoas cheias de status? Não conseguiria encarar ninguém sem desviar o olhar, sentindo-se inferior, como a serva que era.

E se fizesse algo errado, como tropeçar em os próprios pés, e envergonhasse Malfoy na frente de todos? E se alguém a reconhecesse, como os amigos que visitaram Draco há meses atrás? E se Nott estivesse lá?

O último pensamento fez o estômago de Gina revirar. Lembrou-se de quando fez as mesmas perguntas a Draco e ele, depois de revirar os olhos, garantiu que ela nunca o envergonharia independente do que fizesse, e que nenhum dos seus amigos a reconheceria vestida à rigor. Quanto a Nott, ele o mataria se encostasse um dedo sequer nela.

Talvez essas palavras a tivessem tranqüilizado antes, ou quem sabe fora o beijo devastador segundos após a conversa, não sabia precisar com certeza. Mas a questão é que agora, momentos antes de partir, Gina sentia-se insegura, com um aperto no peito. Um pressentimento ruim.

Despediu-se de Papoula e seguiu para fora do castelo. Do lado de fora, Draco já a aguardava ao lado de uma bela carruagem. Os olhos cinzentos clarearam, revelando com mais intensidade o tom azul, enquanto Ginevra se aproximava. Ele relevou um de seus raros sorrisos e estendeu a mão para ajudar a ruiva a subir na carruagem, não sem antes beijá-la na mão com um olhar sedutor.

Era cedo quando a carruagem entrou em movimento, a viagem seria longa, mas chegariam a tempo para o casamento que ocorreria ao final da tarde, seguido de um baile em homenagem aos recém-casados.

Draco reparou na expressão tensa e inquieta de Ginevra, apesar dos esforços da mesma para escondê-la. Não queria incomodar Draco, novamente, com as mesmas preocupações.

- Gina... – Chamou, fazendo a ruiva desviar a atenção da paisagem que desfilava pela janela para si. – Não me diga que você ainda está pensando naquelas coisas?

Ginevra remexeu-se no assentou, buscando por uma posição confortável e subitamente achando algumas imperfeições no teto fascinantes.

- Gina, olhe para mim. – Exigiu Draco, fazendo a ruiva suspirar, derrotada.

- Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim, Draco. Como se algo horrível fosse acontecer. Eu não posso evitar. – Soltou, de uma vez, angústia tremulando em suas palavras.

Draco sentou ao lado de Ginevra e a abraçou.

- Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. – Murmurou no ouvido da ruiva. – Você confia em mim?

Ginevra relaxou nos braços de Draco, sentindo-se segura e protegida, roubando o calor que provinha do corpo esguio e forte. Descansou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e assentiu.

- Eu confio em você, Draco Malfoy.

Gina sentiu Draco beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça e sorriu, feliz, afastando todas as más suposições da mente. Estava ficando paranóica, só podia ser.

.

.

- Preparada? – Perguntou Draco, segundos antes de entrarem no grande salão do castelo para o baile.

O casamento fora simples, mas belo na opinião de Gina; a Igreja, grande e austera, com milhares de imagens sagradas ornamentando as janelas e os altares, estava totalmente ocupada por homens e mulheres bem vestidos. A expressão geral no rosto dos presentes era devoção a Deus e à importância por trás da união sagrada perante os olhos divinos. Algumas mulheres se abanavam com leques enquanto secavam lágrimas inexistentes, outras cochichavam sobre a aparência dos recém chegados ou falavam mal da noiva. Os homens suavam como porcos, limpando a testa com lenços amarelados pela gordura, os mais jovens franziam a testa, entediados, entre estes, Draco Malfoy. Ginevra, pelo contrário, quase bebera das palavras do padre, num fanatismo em busca do perdão por estar traindo o marido.

Ginevra assentiu e os dois entraram. Uma multidão de rostos desconhecidos preenchia o local, uma festival de cores, roupas de seda enfeitadas com peles valiosas, além de acessórios como cintos e pedrarias. Gina imediatamente sentiu-se deslocada, até lembrar-se que também trajava um lindo vestido verde musgo, de mangas longas, e com detalhes dourados.

Andaram pelo salão e Draco eventualmente parava para conversar com alguém. Gina reconheceu dois dos homens que estiveram no castelo de Draco, mas eles pareceram não a reconhecer, ou senão, disfarçaram muito bem. Contudo, o que mais impressionou Ginevra foi Draco tê-la apresentado a todos como sua noiva. De certo era a desculpa menos escandalosa – o que mais ele diria? Que eram amantes? Absurdo – mas, ainda assim, ouvir Draco falando tal coisa mexeu com a ruiva.

Quando Ginevra começou a sentir-se mais relaxada, a última pessoa que ela gostaria de reencontrar apareceu para cumprimentar Draco.

- Malfoy, meu velho _amigo_. – Nott surgiu entre os convidados, parando defronte a Malfoy. – Que surpresa agradável tê-lo aqui, _você_, que nunca foi chegado em festas. E veja, veio acompanhado. – Nott lançou um olhar penetrante e malicioso para Ginevra, que desviou o olhar, desejando afastar-se o quanto antes.

- Incrível o seu poder de observação, Nott. Você absolutamente deveria se candidatar a trabalhar nas Torres de Vigília. – Ironizou Draco, percebeu o desconforto de Gina e trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

- Hilário, como sempre, Malfoy. – Debochou Nott. – E será que não irá apresentar-me sua _linda_ acompanhante?

Ginevra já tinha quase certeza que Nott sabia quem ela era e temeu que ele espalhasse a fofoca pelo salão inteiro. Como o odiava! Gostaria de esganá-lo, se possível.

- Minha noiva, Ginevra Weasley. – Antes que Nott retrucasse, como todos os outros, desconhecer tal sobrenome e Draco desse a mesma desculpa "Ela é de outro país.", o loiro adiantou-se – Se nos dá licença, vamos dançar um pouco. Tenha uma boa noite, Theodore.

Draco guiou Gina até o local onde vários casais dançavam. No primeiro momento, uma fila de homens postava-se logo a frente a uma de mulheres, e eles trocavam de lugar, movimentando-se para frente e para os lados. Após, juntaram-se os casais, mas conforme a música tocava, as pessoas giravam e trocavam de par. Gina cuidou para não fazer nada errado, concentrada nos próprios movimentos. Tanto que não perceberia ter feito par com Theodore Nott, se ele não houvesse sussurrado um rápido _"Eu lembro de você, ruivinha. Não imaginas o quanto."_

Quando Gina levantou o olhar, assustada, Nott já tinha se afastado e Draco se aproximava.

- Gina, você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa? O que ele falou? – Exaltou-se Draco e a ruiva, querendo evitar algum tipo de briga entre os dois no meio do salão, garantiu que não fora nada. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas apenas continuou a conduzi-la no ritmo, agora lento, da música.

Ginevra suspirou, aproveitando a melodia suave e a respiração quente de Draco contra seu pescoço. O momento relaxante durou pouco, pois, ao longe, pôde distinguir Nott conversando com outros homens enquanto lançava olhares suspeitos em direção ao casal. Sentiu-se novamente desconfortável e deslocada e decidiu que seria bom respirar um ar fresco.

- Draco, vamos um pouco lá para fora? Estou sufocando aqui dentro. – Pediu, ansiosa.

- Você não resiste a uma oportunidade de ficar sozinha comigo, não é? – Gabou-se o loiro, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- E isso é pecado por acaso? – Possivelmente, pensou – E não me olhe com esse sorrisinho convencido. Vem, vamos logo.

Saíram para uma sacada e desceram uma escada que a conectava com o piso inferior, onde uma outra sacada, muito maior, como um pátio, estendia-se até a beirada de uma falésia, onde o mar movimentava-se incansavelmente, com suas ondas ritmadas e fortes.

- É lindo... – Murmurou Gina, enquanto se aproximavam da beirada. Apoiaram-se no pequeno muro e, logo abaixo, Gina admirou o brilho escuro das águas enegrecidas pela noite. Ao longe, o reflexo da lua tremulava, como um tecido ao vento. – Eu nunca havia visto o mar. – Confessou, sorrindo.

- Não é grande coisa depois que você se acostuma. – Disse Draco, displicente, dando de ombros.

- Espero nunca me acostumar, então. – Sussurrou Ginevra, sentindo o vento fresco da noite contra o rosto. Fechou os olhos e, após alguns instantes, supreendeu-se ao sentir Draco acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Abriu os olhos e viu Draco a olhando da mesma forma que ela olhara para o mar momentos antes. Sorriu timidamente, as bochechas corando, e desviou o olhar. Não pôde ver, então, Draco também sorrir, antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

Um beijo igual às ondas que chocavam-se contra à pedra logo abaixo, pois estas eram serenas e aparentemente inofensivas, até que algo simples, como uma pequena rajada de vento, as transformava numa arma letal, onde, uma vez tragada por elas, ninguém seria capaz de escapar.

Ginevra sabia que não era mais capaz de escapar das ondas. Estava se afogando naquela tormenta que era Draco Malfoy. Ele era sempre uma caixinha de surpresas. Por vezes agia com indiferença, sendo até grosseiro e insensível; outras, a surpreendia com sorrisos discretos e palavras doces; muitas vezes era convencido, contudo outras, parecia um menino perdido. Era impulsivo e genioso e raramente demonstrava medo, mas Ginevra sabia quando ele estava fingindo. Também era possessivo e autoritário, até que ela derretesse o gelo em seus olhos com abraços e beijos apaixonados.

Apaixonados, sim. Não tentava mais negar, estava irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo seu Senhor. Loucura? Talvez. Mas isso não importava realmente naquele momento. Não quando ele estava beijando-a de forma tão delicada e pura. Não importava se ele a amava de volta. Ginevra só desejava prolongar aquele momento até esquecer todas as dúvidas e incertezas, até que as palavras dos padres não fizessem mais sentido, apenas seu amor por Draco Malfoy.

Quando os lábios se afastaram, Gina olhou fundo as orbes cinza azuladas de Draco e, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, revelou algo que há algumas semanas a atormentava.

- Draco... E-Eu estou grávida. – Sussurrou, os olhos marejados. Draco arregalou levemente os olhos e, perdidos naquele confissão, perceberam tarde demais o barulho traiçoeiro dos passos que se aproximavam. Antes que pudesse reagir, Gina viu alguém golpear Draco nas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que outro a puxava pelos braços.

- _Draco_! – Gritou, desesperada, quando sua última visão foi o homem que amava, desacordado, sendo jogado em direção às águas.

E então, tudo ficou escuro.


	9. Fogo

_**N/a:**__ Chegamos ao último capítulo! Sim eu sei "UAU, mas já?" Sim, uma história curtinha! Mas, ainda há um epílogo! Muito importante! ^^ Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, aos que eu já respondi e aos que não tenho como responder - , TATAH (fofa), Lah Malfoy, Rikay (que bom ouvir de você de novo *-*) - vcs são ótimas *abraça*_

_**N/a2:**__ A música usada nesse capítulo é "Run" do Snow Patrol, é realmente linda e, acho, combinou perfeitamente com o momento! Não deixem de reparar na letra dela ou colocá-la para tocar :)_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Fogo**_

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a pedra gelada em que estava deitada e, aos poucos, foi percebendo o quão dolorida sentia-se. Confusa e cansada, abriu rapidamente os olhos quando a imagem de Draco sendo empurrado falésia abaixo voltou-lhe à mente.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o extenso chão de pedra. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e olhou em volta. A sala era grande, com diversas armas, armaduras, escudos espalhados pelas paredes como decoração. Uma grande mesa de madeira polida preenchia o centro e, sentado em uma das cadeiras, Nott a observava com um sorriso maldoso.

O coração de Gina palpitou e seus olhos foram atraídos para a grande porta dupla de madeira que parecia dar para o exterior do castelo. Numa tentativa desesperada, correu em direção à porta, mas, antes que a alcanssasse, Nott a agarrou por trás, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Me largue, seu desgraçado! – Gritou, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Isso foi _tão_ previsível, minha linda. – Falou Nott, perto do ouvido de Gina.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude, por favor! – Desesperou-se, tentando se livrar do abraço. Era um pesadelo, não era verdade. Daqui a pouco acordaria e estaria segura, nos braços de Draco.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Ninguém vai vir te salvar dessa vez. – Falou, empurrando Ginevra na direção oposta à porta, fazendo-a cair no chão. – Nem mesmo Malfoy. Ele já deve ter virado comida de peixe a essas alturas.

Ginevra levantou-se e foi caminhando de costas, cambaleante, enquanto Nott se aproximava com um olhar sádico. Por mais que doesse pensar que Draco poderia estar morto, a situação em que estava não a deixava refletir por muito tempo sobre o assunto.

- Teria sido tão mais fácil se você não tivesse resistido da última vez, não é mesmo? – Ele começou, a voz arrastada. – Mas não, você tinha que gritar e chamar a atenção de Malfoy. Bem, ele não está aqui para te salvar agora.

Gina sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra a parede no mesmo segundo que Nott a prensou com força, beijando-lhe o pescoço e insinuando as mãos por todo seu corpo. Debateu-se com força, mas Nott apenas soltou um risinho contra sua pele, ao mesmo tempo que tentava rasgar-lhe o vestido.

Com o coração aos pulos, a respiração falha, tateou as paredes com as mãos trêmulas até tocar o cabo de uma adaga. Reunindo toda a força que lhe restava, segurou-a com força e fez um movimento em direção às costas de Nott, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, pois, no último instante, ele afastou-se e a lâmina passou raspando pelo peito dele, fazendo o sangue brotar através de uma linha que começava perto do ombro e acaba abaixo das costelas.

Ele levou uma mão ao corte e depois encarou a mão ensanguentada como se não acreditasse no que via. Quando levantou o olhar para Gina novamente, um brilho perigoso e cruel queimava em seus olhos.

- Sua vadia desgraçada!

Aquilo despertou Ginevra do seu estupor por ter quase matado um homem e ela correu para a porta mais uma vez. Nott correu também e pulou sobre Ginevra, fazendo-a cair de frente contra o chão, a adaga rolando para longe. Nott a puxou pela pernas e a virou de frente para si, pocisionando-se sobre a ruiva.

- Está na hora de você saber o que é um homem de verdade! – Nott sibilou, mantendo Gina firmemente presa ao chão enquanto levantava o vestido com uma pressa desmedida.

- Não! Pare, por favor! Não. – Chorou a ruiva, constorcendo-se em pavor, ódio e nojo.

- Quieta! Não adianta gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir!

Porém, antes que Nott conseguisse tirar todas as roupas do caminho, a grande porta de madeira e ferro escancarou-se, chamando a atenção dos dois. Gina pensou estar delirando quando Draco avançou para dentro do castelo com uma expressão furiosa, segurando uma espada, esnsaguentada como partes de sua roupa.

- Nott, seu filho da puta, saia de cima dela, _agora_! – Ele berrou, e Nott levantou-se e correu para pegar uma espada na parede.

Draco ajoelhou-se e a abraçou. A ruiva o tocou como se verificando se ele era realmente real.

- Draco, como...? Eu vi você caindo! – Exclamou, chorando, a lembrança a atingindo como um soco no estômago.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. – Disse, tentando acalmá-la.

- Oh, por favor, mais um pouco e eu choro. – Desdenhou Nott, a espada já em punho. Draco levantou-se e também ergueu a espada.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Theodore! – Rosnou, os dois girando, enquanto mediam um ao outro.

Nott riu, sem humor. – Duvido que isso aconteça quando você estiver morto e eu estiver traçando a sua servazinha.

Se antes Draco estava furioso, agora ele parecia prestes a explodir e, num movimento veloz, ele avançou. Nott, no último segundo, conseguiu desviar, refreando o golpe com a própria espada.

Gina arrastou-se pelo chão para longe, sem desgrudar os olhos da briga. Os dois atacavam com agilidade, mas também defendiam-se com destreza, numa dança perigosa e mortal. O coração de Gina batia acelerado, temendo pela vida de Draco, desejando que Nott se distraí-se de alguma forma.

Num momento, as duas espadas se chocaram entre eles e permaneceram unidas, ambos com os rostos contorcidos pela força que faziam.

- Isso é o melhor que pode dar, Malfoy? – Debochou Nott, encarando o loiro diretamente nos olhos.

- Você não viu nada. – retrucou Draco e, no instante seguinte, moveu-se para o lado, fazendo Nott cambalear para frente e, aproveitando o desequilíbrio do outro, socou-lhe em cheio na bochecha.

Nott caiu no chão e sua espada voou alguns centímetros para longe. Malfoy se aproximou para matar, mas Nott, num movimento rápido, deu uma rasteira que fez Draco também ir ao chão. Quando Draco conseguiu se levantar, o outro já estava de pé com a espada em riste.

- Desista, Nott, nós dois sabemos quem é o melhor aqui! – Bradou Draco, feroz.

- Malfoy, Malfoy. Sempre convencido. – Disse Nott, jogando-se na direção de Draco.

Gina quase pôde ver a cena em câmera lenta: Nott avançando sobre Draco, a espada erguida para um movimento forte e letal, e este abaixando-se no mais preciso segundo, para logo em seguida erguer-se, a ponta da espada mirando o estômago de Nott e perfurando-o até que toda a lâmina passasse por dentro dele.

Nott arregalou os olhos e um filete de sangue escorreu por sua boca. Draco puxou a espada e empurrou Nott, que caiu sem resistência de costas no chão.

Draco correu na direção de Gina, largando a espada. Os dois se abraçaram forte e beijaram-se como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido, eu estava com tanto medo! – Disse Gina, entre beijos.

- Shhh! Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos para casa, você tinha razão, ir àquele casamento foi um erro. – Respondeu Draco, afagando os cabelos de Ginevra, beijando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto sardento.

Uma risadinha forçada e fraca interrompeu o momento e os dois se viraram para Nott. Ele ainda estava caído, sangrando, mas seu rosto mantinha um sorriso perverso, ele tentava rir mais, tossindo sangue logo em seguida. Draco ficou possesso.

- Do que você está rindo, Nott! – Exigiu, aproximando-se do homem.

- Você... perdeu... Malfoy. – Respondeu, moribundo, a voz falhada.

- Do que você está falando? – Exclamou, pisando no machucado do outro. Nott cuspiu mais sangue.

- Draco, ele está delirando. Vamos embora. – Pediu Gina, puxando Draco pelo braço, enjoada com tanto sangue.

- Responda, Theodore! – Insistiu Draco, ignorando o comentário de Gina e pisando com mais força.

- Inquisição... – Soltou Nott, fraco, antes de fechar os olhos, morto.

Antes que Gina pudesse compreender o significado daquela palavra, Draco já estava a puxando para fora do castelo.

- Precisamos sair daqui! – Disse começando a correr, nervosismo escorrendo por suas palavras.

Gina assentiu e tentou acompanhar o ritmo do loiro. Desceram um lance de escadas que levava a um pátio cercado por muralhas gastas, com duas entradas de cada lado, ambas sem qualquer tipo de portão, revelando os campos do lado de fora.

Vários homens, provavelmente capangas de Nott, jaziam mortos pelo pátio abandonado.

- Draco, você...?

- Eu não tive escolha. – Declarou Draco, montando num cavalo e puxando Gina para cima.

Contudo, quando os dois estavam prestes a partir, diversos homens, montados a cavalo, adentraram no pátio, cercando-os. Nenhum dos dois teve tempo de agir, pois os cavaleiros avançaram sobre eles. Draco tentou lutar, mas eram muitas espadas ao mesmo tempo.

Ginevra foi puxada e separada de Draco, que ainda resistia, gritando por Gina, com desespero, enquanto a levavam para longe.

.

.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você foi considerada culpada pelo tribunal inquisitorial por práticas de bruxaria, envolvendo encantamentos de sedução e manipulação contra seu Senhor, Draco Malfoy, além de enfentiçá-lo para que matasse Theodore Nott, que tentava livrar o Sr. Malfoy de sua influência maligna. Como punição, você será queimada pelo fogo da purificação em praça pública como exemplo do que acontece a pecadores como a senhorita. – Declarou o Inquisidor-mor, o tom rígido e solene ecooando pelo tribunal. – Você deseja acrescentar algo em sua defesa ou admite os seus crimes, aceitando a punição de Deus?

Sabendo ser inútil, já que até aquele momento ninguém lhe dera ouvidos, apenas distorciam todas as suas palavras, Ginevra manteve-se calada, de cabeça baixa, lutando para não chorar. O que mais dóia era saber que seu filho - fruto de seu amor por Draco - inocente e puro, morreria por pecados que não eram seus.

- Muito bem. Sua sentença ocorrerá hoje, quando o sol estiver alto no céu.

Gina foi arrastada para fora do tribunal. Enquanto caminhava, tropeçando, todos os rostos pareciam caricaturas mal-feitas, apontando, acusando, e ela sentia a gargantar secar, impedindo-a de gritar, de fugir, de qualquer coisa que a salvasse daquele inferno.

Não vira Draco desde que fora separada dele menos de dois dias atrás, mas desejava que ele estivesse bem, que não o queimassem na fogueira. Era bom, talvez, que pensassem que ela o encantara com algum tipo de feitiço maligno, assim ele seria considerado inocentes por todos seus atos. Perdida em pensamentos, só percebeu que já estava na cela onde outras mulheres condenadas à fogueira eram mantidas quando um lamento alcançou seus ouvidos. Na mesma cela que a sua, uma mulher chorava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Desejou poder consolá-la, mas o que poderia falar? Ela, que também estava indo para fogueira.

Sentou-se no chão e deixou-se levar, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara com Draco, seus beijos, olhares e sorrisos. Se estava indo para a fogueira por tudo que passara com ele, bem, então iria de cabeça erguida. Não voltaria atrás, nem que tivesse a chance...

_- Gina! _

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_Eu vou cantar uma última vez pra você,_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_então nós teremos mesmo que ir._

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_Você foi a única coisa certa_

_**In all I've done**_

_em tudo que eu fiz._

Os batimentos cardíacos de Gina dispararam ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar. Levantou o rosto e viu Draco, pressionado contra a grade. Ele tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos, os cabelos desalinhados e as vestes amassadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, a ruiva correu para perto dele e, ignorando as grades entre eles, os dois se beijaram com fervor e desespero.

- Amor, meu amor. – Murmurou Draco, tentando puxá-la para mais perto de si. – É tudo culpa minha. Eu não te dei ouvidos. Você confiou em mim. Você confiou em mim...

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_E eu mal posso olhar pra você,_

_**But every single time I do**_

_mas cada vez que eu olho_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_eu sei que nós chegaremos em qualquer lugar_

_**Away from here**_

_longe daqui._

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Gina ao ouvir a angústia, a dor e a culpa que Draco carregava em suas palavras. Haveria mesmo um culpado naquele momento? Teria sido melhor passar o resto da vida trabalhando no campo, casada com um homem que não amava? De que adiantava fazer suposições ou buscar por culpados? Ela sabia no que estava se metendo desde o início, ela também queria, mesmo que houvesse negado para si mesma.

- Não, Draco, não se culpe. Está tudo bem. É a vontade de Deus. – Tentou reconfortá-lo.

- Eu não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas. Eu não posso acreditar que a morte do meu filho e da mulher que eu amo, uma morte injusta e cruel, seja a vontade de Deus. – Rebateu ele, segurando o rosto de Gina e a olhando determinado.

O ar faltou à Gina. Ele a amava. Quem sabe tanto quanto ela o amava...

- Às vezes, a fé faz coisas que a razão jamais permitiria, meu amor. – Ela disse, tentando manter a voz firme. Não queria se desesperar na frente dele, queria mostrar que tudo valera a pena, simplesmente porque o amava, mais do que a si mesma.

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair pelo rosto fino de Draco e Gina, se possível, o amou ainda mais por isso. Ela não poderia esperar prova de amor maior. Ele, dentro todas as pessoas, sempre tão frio e controlado, chorando, por ela.

- Gina, eu juro, eu _juro _que nós vamos nos reencontrar, nem que demore _séculos_, eu vou te achar e nós ficaremos juntos. Felizes para sempre, eu, você e nosso filho. Eu prometo. Você... Você confia em mim?

_**Light up, light up**_

_Anime-se, anime-se,_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_como se você tivesse escolha_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_Mesmo se você não puder ouvir minha voz,_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_eu estarei bem ao seu lado, querida._

Ginevra percebeu a hesitação em sua última pergunta, o medo que ela não mais confiasse nele. Ele havia feito a mesma pergunta antes e ele falhara, mas, independente do resultado, ele lutara por ela e agora ele jurara continuar lutando através dos séculos. Como não poderia confiar nisso?

- É claro que eu confio. – Disse, e Draco a puxou para um último beijo, apaixonado, cheio de dor, saudades, promessas, tristeza, carinho, mas, acima de tudo, _amor_.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou, antes que dois guardas se aproximassem.

- O seu tempo acabou Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu nunca vou desistir de você. – Ele ignorou o guarda e abaixou-se para beijar a barriga de Gina. - Nem do nosso filho.

- Eu te amo Draco. – Disse Gina, acariciando a bochecha dele.

Os guardas levaram Malfoy para longe e Gina desejou que o sol subisse para o alto mais rapidamente, para acabar logo com a sua dor.

_**Louder, louder**_

_Mais alto, mais alto,_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_e nós correremos por nossas vidas._

_**I can hardly speak, I understand**_

_Eu mal consigo falar, eu entendo_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_por que você não pode aumentar sua voz para dizer._

.

.

Ginevra ouviu mais uma vez sua sentença ser proferida, só que agora encontrava-se amarrada a um tronco, cercado de palha e madeira, no meio de uma praça, onde diversas pessoas a olhavam com ódio, pena, desgosto ou indiferença. Não importava realmente. Não quando Draco não estava ali. Como seria bom vê-lo nos seus últimos segundos, olhar mais uma vez para aquelas orbes misteriosas, que brilhavam somente para ela. Mas talvez fosse melhor ele não assistir a nada daquilo, apenas talvez...

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_Pensar que eu posso não ver aqueles olhos,_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_torna tão difícil não chorar._

_**And as we say our long goodbye**_

_E enquanto dizemos nosso longo adeus,_

_**I nearly do**_

_Eu quase choro_

A mulher amarrada ao seu lado continuava chorando e soluçando, mas Ginevra não chorou, apenas pôs-se a imaginar como seria se ela e Draco pudessem ficar juntos e criar o filho que carregava no ventre. Manteve as imagens felizes quando o calor começou a machucar sua pele e a fumaça intoxicar seus pulmões. Pensou nos beijos e nos carinhos trocados e tudo que poderia ser quando o fogo começou a consumir a carne dos pés e subir pelas pernas. Gritou de dor enquanto na sua mente Draco segurando um bebê sorria na sua direção.

Por fim, desejou morrer quando todo seu corpo parecia – e estava - em chamas, seu último pensando sendo a certeza de que Draco cumpriria sua promessa.

.

.

Os guardas da inquisição não permitiram que Draco assistisse a execução, mantendo-o longe do local, sozinho com seus próprios demônios. Sentia-se miserável. sentado ali, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, impotente. Uma culpa feroz lhe consumia e, em pouco tempo, levaria-o à loucura.

Lembrou-se dos momentos na sacada, do rosto de Gina sob o luar, de como sentira-se feliz por tê-la ao seu lado. Em como ela entrou no seu coração de forma arrasadora, sem que ele ao menos percebesse. Talvez, até mesmo em sua primeira noite juntos, ele já tivesse se apaixonado, quem sabe. Depois daquele dia ela insistia em voltar aos seus pensamentos, o assombrando com seus cabelos cor de fogo e sua timidez ao estar com ele na cama. Durante seis meses lutara contra isso, até voltar de uma guerra e buscá-la onde quer que estivesse, mesmo que tivesse que arrancá-la do marido.

Lembrou-se em como, mesmo então, tentara ignorar o que sentia - a vontade de fazê-la sua mais uma vez - tratando-a com indiferença, ainda que a provocasse de alguma meneira. Então recordou o que sentira quando a vira comendo uma maçã e como desejou provar a fruta diretamente da boca dela; em como se sentiu desarmado e vulnerável naquele dia.

_**Slower, slower**_

_Mais devagar, mais devagar._

_**We don't have time for that**_

_Nós não temos tempo para isso._

_**All I want is to find an easier way**_

_Tudo o que eu quero é achar um jeito mais fácil_

_**To get out of our little heads**_

_de sair de nossas pequenas cabeças._

Então, sentira-se estúpido por sucumbir àqueles sentimentos e voltara a tratá-la com alguma frieza, mesmo que não conseguisse mais resistir à tentação da luxúria. Ela o deixava louco em todos os sentidos e mais louco ficou quando Potter tentou tirá-la e si. Aquilo o assustara de tal forma, a possibilidade de ela preferir voltar para o marido, que desde aquele dia parou de resistir ao amor que brotava em seu coração e passou a regá-lo como se rega a um botão de rosas.

E agora, perdê-la, depois de enfrentar a morte sob as ondas do mar e conseguir salvá-la das garras de Nott, era simplesmente demais. Era destruir a rosa já desabrochada em seu coração. Ele estava disposto a ficar com ela, independente de suas posições sociais. Isso não era relevante, talvez no início, mas agora, era tão significante quanto um grão de areia em uma praia.

Quando o guarda, um amigo que lutara ao seu lado em muitas guerras e, devido a isso, permitira que ele visse Ginevra uma última vez, apareceu dando a notícia que estava tudo acabado, Draco levantou-se e exigiu que ele fizesse o que havia prometido algumas horas antes.

- Você tem certeza? – O guarda perguntou e Draco assentiu sem hesitar, sabendo ser impossível _ele_ continuar ali, enquanto _ela _não estava, enquanto _ele_ não pôde fazer nada para salvá-la.

- Por favor, ou eu mesmo farei isso, mas eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir, e não posso arriscar queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade.

O guarda assentiu tristemente. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e, num movimento rápido e preciso, enfiou a espada no coração quebrado do amigo.

_**Have heart my dear**_

_Tenha força minha querida._

_**We're bound to be afraid**_

_Nós estamos destinados a ter medo,_

_**Even if it's just for a few days**_

_mesmo que seja só por alguns dias,_

_**Making up for all this mess**_

_Arrumando toda essa confusão_

_17 de novembro de 1306._

_**Nota: **Por favor, não me matem, nem me xinguem muito (só um pouquinho), pelo menos não antes de ler o epílogo que estará on no sábado (se vocês fore boazinhas e deixarem reviews, plz?), não desistam!_

_**Nota2:** Como o Draco se salvou do mar ficou no ar porque a história se passa sob a perspectiva da Gina. Mas, eu imagino que ele conseguiu nadar até a beira, pedir ajuda aos empregados do dono do castelo, pegar um cavalo e correr para o castelo do Nott. ;D_


	10. Epílogo

_**N/a: **__A música desse capítulo é "With arms wide open" do Creed._

_**Epílogo**_

_02 de agosto de 2010, Londres._

Atrasado. Como odiava chegar atrasado, pensou Draco, acelerando o passo, enquanto evitava chocar-se contra os transeuntes igualmente apressados. Estava indo para uma exposição de quadros de um amigo, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise era muito rico e excêntrico, adorava obras de arte, mas agora, de uma hora para outra, decidira vender todos os quadros famosos que possuía e entregar o dinheiro a instituições carentes.

Era um grande evento, várias pessoas iriam à exposição, mesmo que fosse somente para admirar as obras de arte. Outros iriam para comprar e aparecer nos tablóides como ricaços que se importavam com as criancinhas e com os velhinhos necessitados.

Quando finalmente chegou ao local da exposição. Blaise encontrava-se à porta, saudando os recém-chegados.

- Ora, vejam se não é o meu frio e insensível amigo, Draco Malfoy, dando o ar de sua graça em uma exposição de _artes_. – Ironizou Blaise, puxando Malfoy para um abraço.

Blaise sempre que podia debochava de Draco pelo seu jeito fechado e reservado, muitas vezes emburrado ou entediado.

- Bom te ver também, Zabini. E não vá se acostumando, isso aqui parece um tédio. – Resmungou, olhando de esgoela para dentro do lugar, onde vários grupos conversavam, admirando os diversos quadros expostos por todas as paredes.

- Por Deus, Malfoy, vá olhar alguns quadros e aproveite e veja se aprende alguma coisa. Ou melhor, encontre alguma mulher para distraí-lo e livrá-lo desse mau humor. – Retorquiu Zabine, empurrando Draco para dentro e voltando a atenção para um casal que se aproximava.

Draco resmungou algo ininteligível e foi passando pela frente dos quadros sem dedicar-lhes mais que uma olhada rápida e superficial. Procurar mulheres, Zabini disse. De que adiantava? Nunca nenhuma lhe despertava um interesse além de uma transa rápida, nenhuma parecia a certa. Afinal, que tipo de garota estava procurando? Não sabia ao certo, apenas sentia que a mulher ideal estava solta em algum lugar, apenas esperando por ele. Ridículo, repreendeu-se. Com vinte e oito anos na cara e procurando por alguém que simplesmente não existia.

Devia ser algum tipo de desculpa tola que seu cérebro criara para justificar sua falta de interesse por outras mulheres, que não sexo. Talvez ele simplesmente gostasse de estar sempre sozinho. Mas então, o que era esse aperto no peito que sempre o assolava nos momentos de reflexão, como se sua alma chorasse por um amor perdido?

Afastou os pensamentos. Pensamentos que julgava estúpidos e vergonhosos e continuou a caminhar distraidamente pelo local, ignorando os olhares cobiçosos das garotas em sua direção.

Foi então que, admirando um dos quadros, uma garota de cabelos ruivos flamejantes chamou a atenção de Draco. Ela tinha a expressão compenetrada, como se absorvesse cada detalhe do quadro à frente. Sardas salpicavam todo o rosto muito branco e também os ombros. Algo nela o fascinou e, antes que percebesse, já estava parado ao lado dela, fingindo observar o quadro.

_**Well I just heard the news today**_

_Bem, acabei de ouvir as notícias hoje_

_**It seems my life is going to change**_

_Parece que minha vida vai mudar_

_**I close my eyes, begin to pray**_

_Eu fecho meus olhos, começo uma oração_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

_Então as lágrimas de felicidade descem pelo meu rosto_

Era uma pintura renascentista de 1434, chamada "O casal Arnolfini", do pintor Jan Van Eyck.¹

Ficaram alguns segundos assim, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Não é lindo? – Ela perguntou, sem desviar o olhar do quadro. Draco piscou, feliz por ter uma motivo para olhar para a ruiva ao invés de para o quadro.

- Parece um quadro qualquer, para mim. – Disse, dando de ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo as madeixas ruivas balançarem.

- É o retrato de uma nova época. – Ela declarou, levantando o braço e indicando pontos na pintura enquanto descrevia com paixão a obra. – Repare na mudança de pensamento em relação à união conjugal do casal. Marido e mulher de mãos dadas, logo abaixo do oratório, ligados perante Deus. E repare como o oratório foi pintado com a mesma cor que o leito conjugal do casal, como se dissesse que a consumação do amor através do ato sexual é algo sagrado, que deve ser feito sem medo da ira dos céus. E as maçãs sob o balcão logo abaixo da janela. O fruto antes considerado proibido agora é exposto no mesmo ambiente onde os dois rezam e se amam...

Ela continuou enumerando diversos detalhes que Draco jamais perceberia por si só, mas conforme ela falava, Draco já não mais olhava para o quadro e sim para a garota, tentando compreender porque ela lhe parecia tão familiar.

_**With arms wide open**_

_De braços bem abertos_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_Abaixo da luz do sol_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_Bem-vindo à este lugar_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_Irei lhe mostrar tudo_

_**With arms wide open**_

_Com os braços bem abertos_

_**With arms wide open**_

_Com os braços bem abertos_

Provavelmente sentindo o olhar fixo sobre ela, a ruiva foi diminuindo a voz até olhar para a Draco e, subitamente, parar de falar. Ela piscou repetidamente, como se visse algo fora do comum. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até Draco estender a mão.

- Draco Thomas Malfoy. – Ela apertou a mão do loiro.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Sem razão alguma, o coração de Draco palpitou forte.

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready**_

_Bom, eu não sei se estou preparado_

_**To be the man I have to be**_

_Para ser o homem que tenho de ser_

_**I'll take a breath; I'll take her by my side**_

_Eu vou respirar fundo; Vou trazê-la para o meu lado_

_**We stand in awe, we've created life**_

_Nós substituímos o medo, nós criaremos a vida_

- Você... Se importaria de me acompanhar pelo resto da exposição? Eu não entendo nada de arte. – Admitiu, com um sorriso sincero.

Ela sorriu também.

- Eu não me importaria nem um pouco. A propósito, já não nos conhecemos?

Uma resposta afirmativa brincou nos lábios de Draco, mas ele balançou a cabeça de leve, um brilho nos olhos.

– Duvido que eu esqueceria alguém como você.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso e Draco apenas aumentou o sorriso e indicou os outros quadros com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e eles começaram a caminhar.

E tudo pareceu, simplesmente, certo mais uma vez.

_**With arms wide open**_

_De braços bem abertos_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_Vou te mostrar tudo_

_6 anos depois_

- Você consegue, amor, vai, respira, expira, respira, expira. – Ia repetindo Draco, mais nervoso do que a esposa.

Se Gina não estivesse sentindo contrações terríveis, ela teria gargalhado do desconcerto do marido. Ao invés disso, ela soltou um gemido alto e dolorido.

- Calma, meu bem, está quase lá, quase lá. – Repetia Draco, sem se importar com a mão já há muito dormente pelo aperto de Gina.

Mais alguns segundos de grande expectativa, e o choro de um pequeno e franzino bebê ressoou pelo recinto. Gina largou o corpo na cama, exausta, lágrimas de alegria escorrendo por suas bochechas. Draco tinha o mais belo e sincero sorriso que a ruiva já teve o prazer de admirar.

- Parabéns, Senhor e Senhora Malfoy, é um lindo menininho. – Informou o médico, entregando o bebê por alguns instantes no colo da ruiva.

Draco olhou para a cena encantado, feliz demais para se expressar em palavras. Se há seis anos alguém lhe dissesse que um dia ele seria um pai de família, ele teria rosnado algum impropério para o infeliz; mas, ali estava ele, olhando a mulher que amava incondicionalmente abraçar o seu filho. _Filho!_

Gina olhou para o marido com um sorriso que iluminava todo o seu rosto e ele a beijou num ímpeto, antes de dar mais uma olhada no filho.

- Ele não é lindo? – Ela sussurrou com uma voz cansada, mas satisfeita.

- Não sei, ele está todo cheio de sangue e rugas. Mas se acabar como o pai, ele será um arraso. – Comentou num tom brincalhão.

- Draco! – Gina exclamou, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que o bebê balançava os bracinhos. – O que você acha de Andrew?

Draco mal ouviu, apenas deixou aquela sensação de plenitude preenchê-lo, como se ele estivesse esperando por isso há muitos e muitos anos.

- O que você preferir, meu amor, o que você preferir.

_**With arms wide open**_

_De braços bem abertos_

_**Wide open**_

_Bem abertos_

_**Fim**_

_**N/a:**__ E a história chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado e não estejam mais tão tristes. _

_¹ Esse quadro existe, se quiserem dar uma olhar, Google it! X) Vocês perceberam que a descrição do quadro é a superação dos medos da Gina do passado? hehehe!_

_Eu também gostaria de esclarecer que eu sempre imaginei a história se passando na França, pois, se fosse na Inglaterra, não faria muito sentindo, já que lá a inquisição quase não tinha força. (Imagina o Draco falando francês! *se abana*)_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e deram força para que essa história chegasse até o final. *abraça todo mundo com força*_

_Um grande beijo e até uma próxima fic! _


End file.
